The Mermaid's True Tail
by harukaxshuu
Summary: Drew a 15 year old kid has to get married for the sake of his kingdom to Hinamori Kimberly Akiko. May the mermaid on the other hand undergoes a ritual and ends up landing in the mysterious human world.
1. Introduction

"**The Mermaid's True Tail"**

I got writer's block on my other story. I'm gonna delete it. Sorry if you liked it and if you didn't read it, good for you. THIS IS **CONTESTSHIPPING**. If you hate this, leave damn bastards!. If you support this, go on reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon character's names but I do own Konohanna, Hana and Miko and Drew's parents and his butler .I also don't own the songs**

The king Mer-people, King Norman, had been a widower for many years. His wife, Caroline died and left him six beautiful daughters namely May, Misty, Dawn, Konohanna, Hana and Miko. May was the youngest of the mermaids.

They were taken care of their grandmother Elizabeth, who would tell them stories about the world above them. May was only 4 when she lived up to the stories

"Grandma that was a wonderful story" said a 12 year old Miko

"Grandma, is it true that we could swim up there and look a the surface?" Said May

"Yes dear"

"Oh joy!"

"I wish I could kiss a prince from up above" said Hana who was already 10

"The only thing you'd be able to lay your lips on is a pillow" said a 7 year old Misty tauntingly

"Hey! I don't… Usually…kiss it." Hana blushed in rage.

"Tch, Yeah right" replied Misty.

"Will you guys cut it out, I'm trying to read here" said Konohanna who was already 9

"You're always reading" said a 8 year old Dawn

"Will you guys ever stop" replied May

"OK girls lights out!" said grandma

"**AWW, BUT GRANDMA!"**

"No buts get your tailfins into you beds"

"Yes, Grandma"

They all kissed their grandmother goodnight and slept in their beds soundly. They dreamt of being free and being swept away by a handsome prince. They all hummed as they slept but only one remained awake. May was thinking…

"What's it like to be up there? I wonder? What if someday I'll be up there? What if I could meet a prince? Would he love me for just me? Will he be forever mine?"

She wondered through her thoughts humming a soft melody

(The last part of "Part of your world_") "Out where they walk, out were they run, out were they stay all day in the sun. Wondering free wish I… could be… Part of that world…."_

She hummed it until she slept soundly in her bed. Dreaming of the day when she'd wake

Up and find the one she's been looking for…

_11 years later…_

_It's finally here; my heart is beating in my chest. It's finally the day I've been waiting for._ May woke up in the morning and smelled the fresh ocean air.(**ocean air**?) She rapidly swam down the stairs (**wait do they still need stairs**?) and hurriedly ate her seaweed spaghetti and toast with underwater jam. Her father laughed at her hurried expression.

"What's the rush?"

"I wanna hurry; I don't wanna miss my chance in going up to the surface now do I?"

"Wait just a minute you're forgetting something"

May kissed Norman's cheek

"Yes that AND the fact that it's this evening"

May's jaw dropped as she heard this. Her grandmother (now dead) told her that every time a mermaid was to be brought to the surface was every morning so that a storm would not destroy her. She told this to her father and he replied in a reassuring tone.

"May, you're the youngest, the youngest mermaids run through a different right of passage which is more difficult but it only lets you be strong"

May nodded and went on talking with her older sisters

Miko the eldest who was already 23, Hana who was 21,Misty who was already 18, Konohanna who was already 20 and Dawn who was already 19. They all waited in the room waiting for May to come out of the surface. Each of them were excited. When May finally came out, they all cheered. May shot a confused look.

"What's going on?"

"Surprise, this is your passage party" said Dawn.

"But I didn't go through it yet"

"SAY WHAT?" said Misty

"Umm, Dad told me it was different for the youngest mermaids. I have to go there at night."

"Well this food is going to spoil anytime soon" replied Hana

"Well then what are we waiting for! We can just let it spoil" said Konohana.

"Well guys…"

"LET'S EAT!"

There was shrimp toast and crab cakes and lemon grass juice. There were chocolate cupcakes Misty got from the shore and a giant wedding cake Hana stole from the couple on a seaside wedding. Apparently they didn't take it out of the box. Hana badly needed it so she took it and swam down.

May looked surprised when she knew about it. She really thought Hana was Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes but in hindsight she was rather bad.

_Above the sea line…_

"Mom, Dad! Why can't I just marry when I'm like… 29! I'm still 15 ya' know."

"Better early darling" said the Queen also known as Laura .

She, was also known as "Drew's Mother". With her silky, golden locks that cascaded down her back and sparkling sapphire eyes, she was what ideally defined "beautiful and elegant". Her dress swayed slightly as she turned to her beloved husband for support. Her gown was a light, gentle pink with diamonds encrusted at the hem, and a diamond tiara atop of her golden locks. Her voice was soft and sweet, one that encased your body under a veil of serenity.

"What if you gave me a chance" replied Andrew Hayden who was also known as Drew. He had green hair and emerald orbs that could make a thousand girl's faint just with one stare(talk about a heartthrob )

"But it's been so long already"

"Your mother's right Drew! We've given you _three_ months already! Isn't that enough?" questioned King Daniel, a hint of urgency evident within his voice.

He was Drew's father and practically was the spitting image of him. However, instead of the arrogant glint visible in Drew's emerald orbs, his were soothing and held a sense of great wisdom. He flicked his ebony hair irritably, frowning in the process.

He turned to Drew, his eyes penetrating and slightly cold. He wore a blue shirt with gold embroided at the cuffs, collar and hems, and black pants that were of no doubt made of silk. He too, possessed a crown atop of his head, a finishing touch to his image.

"Mother, father" Drew paused, glancing at them both, before continuing "Whatever happened to marrying for_ love_ and finding our_ one and only_" he questioned, quirking his brow.

They glanced at one another, Daniel nodding slightly in response. "You have a point son I must admit, **but **you are a _prince, _and therefore you have different roles and _duties_"

Drew groaned, pausing for a few moments to think. "Then, I have a proposal. Give me just _one _more month. Just one more, and if I cannot find someone suitable to be my bride… then I shall agree to take Princess Akiko's hand in marriage" he responded, his head slumping slightly in defeat.

"I accept" said Laura, an unmistakable smile forming on her face, her body radiating undeniable beauty.

"That's my boy! But Drew, I _still _cannot see what flaws you see in Akiko. She has almost **perfect **manners, has good family blood and wealth, and not to mention beauty. You shouldn't keep such a catch waiting; I _know _there are lines of boys who would ask her hand in marriage in a heartbeat! Don't and I mean **don't **waste such a precious chance" said Daniel sternly.

"Yes father" replied Drew absently, his voice dull and lifeless.

"You really should give girls more of a chance Drew!" interjected Daniel, detecting his false "enthusiasm" immediately.

"Before we met Akiko, _countless _not to mention **beautiful **girls from wealthy families came to ask for marriage but you simply rejected them like flicking off an annoying fly!" chided Laura, disapproval creasing her face.

"Drew, marry her"

She's a _one in a million_! And the number of girls showing up has _decreased _severely! I guess news traveled on about the countless heartbreaks you made

"Don't be _arrogant_! I guess the things that attract girl's most are your looks and your intelligence… it's like a puddle of honey and bees!" interrupted Daniel, causing Laura to glare ever-so slightly.

"I'll be off now mother, father" interrupted Drew quickly, smirking at his escape, as he walked out to the court yard.

Drew was, without a doubt his father's son. He had inherited practically _everything_ of his fathers, even his **trade-mark pose**, also known as the_ hair flick_. He strolled through their massive rose-bush garden, infamous for producing the most breath-taking roses. They were _unique_, and unlike any other, a **one of a kind**. He inhaled the sweet aroma, a sense of tranquility enveloping him in its open arms.

He favored the rose, for its utmost beauty, radiant color and powerful meaning. It was one of the strongest meanings of love a boy could express.

_How much is a fifteen year old supposed to take? Forcing me to go into marriage!_ thought Drew, venting out his frustration on one of the red, velvet like petals of a rose.

Its velvet touch calmed him slightly, its aroma penetrating through his very _soul_. Drew sighed. Life just wasn't going his way anymore. He had no choice, his life was spiraling in a direction which he wished not to take, and yet, he could not turn back or change it. He wasn't in control of his life.

There were always certain "duties" to accomplish, whether one wished to take part in or not. It was because one was a _prince_, and not a commoner. Even from a young age, you were destined to uphold the family name, and everyone treated you as the heir to the kingdom – the one who would take care of thousands of civilians.

The stress was indescribable and there were just so much expectations to be met.

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken by someone's hands that were wrapped around his waist, their face snuggling into his back. He whirled around immediately; only to be centimeters apart from the very person he dreaded seeing.

Akiko Hinamori

The reason of his unhappiness, the person he was going to _unwillingly _spend the rest of his life with. She closed her eyes, as if waiting for him to kiss her. He pushed her away, visibly disgusted and gagging.

_This girl is so annoying, seriously. How am I supposed to handle my life, if I'm spending the rest of my life with her? _Thought Drew, horrified at the mere thought. He shuddered just by thinking of it.

Drew groaned. There was no way he could get this girl off him now. She was like an unwanted possession he did not wish to keep, but was unable to throw away. Drew had to admit that Akiko was...beautiful. She had long, jet black hair that glistened in the sunshine. Shimmering violet eyes that stood out against her milky white skin.

Who wouldn't want her to be their bride? But to Drew she just wasn't the _one_.

Akiko pouted slightly, disappointed. However, she quickly forgot about it, as she flung her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "Drewy... you don't know how much I've missed you!" she squealed.

Drew had often told himself that there was no such things as "soul mates" but this hidden part of himself – a side he'd rarely show privately wished and clung to the thin strand of hope that there was. In fact, he was merely afraid - afraid of perhaps finding the one and losing them.

Akiko was wearing a sun dress with frills at the neck, cuffs, hem and front. A large purple ribbon around her waist and buttons that cascaded from her collar to her waist.

He gave her a harder shove and she came off. She took a step closer to him in a highly seductive manner. Drew walked back cautiously; he just couldn't put a finger on what she was up to. He suddenly stopped, since there was a chair behind him. He, as a reflex reaction placed himself onto it.

Without warning, Akiko sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him. She looked even more gorgeous close up but she still wasn't the girl for Drew. She battered her eye lashes at him as she leaned in closer to him. Drew's blood froze immediately.

_Holy mother of Mewto, Don't t-tell me she's... she's... going to.. k-kiss me ! _he thought, alarmed.

Civilian's thought Drew had always been a player. A master kisser, suave and charismatic, and able to sweep any girl off her feet. Sure, he could get any girl he wanted, but in truth, he'd never kissed someone before. He'd been hugged, he'd been _forcefully _glomped by others, and even in narrow situations been kissed on the cheek. But still, he'd never kissed. He had wanted his first kiss to be special, no matter how his play boy attitude seemed.

He had always had that façade – that wall that blocked everyone out.

Akiko leaned near his ear and whispered; her voice seductive and velvet-like "You know you want me".

"Pft, like I would want you? You have those pathetic violet eyes which don't melt me soooo easily like those hideous boys who would wanna marry YOU".

"Now Drewy don't you say that to your new wife"

"First off all, I'm NOT YO DAMN HUSBAND! Second of all, I'm not gonna marry you. I have one month to find the "GIRL" of my dreams and lastly, "GET THE F OUT OF ME"

"Hmm, let me think this for just a sec—hmmm—no! Besides, I'll surpass that girl's beauty anytime."

"Please, the only thing that would come close to your beauty is a hippo" he said with a sly smirk

Immediately, Akiko slapped the smirk right off his face. He was thinking ouch that hurt but it was worth it. He said his heart out to that girl; he even taunted her looks that it resembled a hippopotamus. He was the happiest idiot in the world (like some would say)

But Akiko took her last chance. She removed her face from his ear, her face now once again close to his, as she smiled deviously. Drew shivered slightly, not wanting to know what would happen next. His body was frozen, unable to move.

Fortunately, she kissed his cheek and was about to kiss his lips but a voice rang out "Princess Turquoise your parents would now want you home immediately!" Akiko groaned. She had lost her chance to kiss Drew once again.

Drew was relieved. He gave a big puff of air before he pushed Akiko out of the way.

Out came a short man in average, working clothes. He was her escort, also known as the guy that drives Akiko's horse carriage. The short man had long brown messy locks and toothy grin. He wore shabby clothes. Just a simple white shirt, brown jacket, brown pants and a pair of shoes.

Akiko after a long pause reluctantly got off Drew's lap. She smiled a smile that dripped with sweetness. "Bye my Drewy Kins!" called Akiko, waving at him. She blew him a kiss and strutted off to her carriage.

Drew flicked his hair, as he wiped his forehead. The heavens had blessed him, and he was forever in debt. Drew sighed happily and walked back into the castle.

That night Drew tossed and turned, he having one thought on his mind. The prospect of an arranged marriage. He opened his window and looked at the stars, one of his favorite past times. He looked at all the constellations as he sighed.

The stars was scattered over the curtain of darkness, shimmering majestically with the crescent moon. The illustrious light gave a sense of comfort, knowing that darkness was not complete. A slight, chilly breeze came by, the trees rustling ever so slightly. Not a sound was heard, as the Pokémon slept soundly, immersed within their slumber.

He knew it was a wonderful night to catch some fish and beautiful pearls. He first requested his father's permission. He gladly accepted his request. Drew head off to the sea coast. He grabbed a small crew and one large crew ship and set sail to the middle of the ocean not knowing that our dear Princess May's kingdom, Atlantica was just below his ship.

On that same night, May's sisters prepared May's hair and tail and decorated it to show the mermaid's right to passage. May was so excited she couldn't even breathe. Norman was so happy that all his daughters successfully done the right of passage. Now all of them would mature, if only May would live an hour up on the surface.

May swam up the shore, hoping to find a nearby ship.


	2. The Meeting

_At Drew's Ship…_

"So do you guys have any idea to where we're at?"

"Mermaid Lagoon, Prince Drew"

"Ohh, mermaids" Drew said idiotically

"They're not real Master Drew. It's called mermaid Lagoon because of that giant mermaid statue up ahead."

"Ohhh, right. I knew that." Replied Drew, sounding very idiotic. His butler Charles just rolled his eyes at him. Everyone just sweat dropped.

May with her high hopes swam up to the surface. To her surprise, she found a large ship. She found a lot of men aboard the ship. There was one with brownish hair and dark eyes (also known as Gary),a guy with jet black hair and purple eyes (Ashton) a guy with brown hair and slanting figures which represented his eyes (Brock) , a guy with gold hair that went to his neck. He was in his mid twenties and had a pair of blue eyes (Charles, the only YOUNG butler) but the one who caught her eye was a boy about her age which green hair that almost reached his eyes. HE had emerald green eyes which she would never keep her eyes off..

Drew had a feeling someone was watching her. He peered over at the sides of the ship but he had seen no one.

Just then, a storm came and split the ship in two pieces. Lightning struck, knocking the prince down into the deep waters. May didn't know what to do. She just jumped right down into the water and grabbed him and swam up.

The waters raged and it seemed like there was no way out. The lightning struck and the thunder roared. Charles was screaming Drew's name hoping to find a sign of him but he had no luck. Ashton bravely swam under the depths of the murky waters. He saw Drew and he was being pulled by someone. He tried to rescue him but he had no luck.

May held on to Drew for dear life.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get you home" May said

Drew just groaned. Inside he felt someone pulling him to safety but he couldn't speak. He just felt so weak and helpless.

"Hang on, we're almost…."

May woke up one morning hoping to find luck that she was on shore. She found herself resting on the person's arms. She didn't know who was he or why was he at sea in the middle of the night? She was relieved that they were alive. She hummed a soft melody that was so beautiful, it woke Drew up. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful girl whit brown hair and sapphire eyes.

May was shocked!

She didn't want to be seen so she quickly swam away hoping that he wouldn't see her but unlucky for her, Drew saw her (except her tail fin) She was the most beautiful girl he had ever saw his entire life.

"Hey" he stood up weakly hoping to catch sight of the girl who saved him" Wait up!"

"Don't go, I JUST WANNA THANK YOUUUUUUUUU!"

His voice echoed right through May's ears but she didn't take a look at him. She realized he had seen her but she just wished he didn't know she was a mermaid.

Back at the castle, Drew was thinking of who she was. He thought of her loving eyes and that soft brown hair he yearned to touch but he never got a chance to since she ran off. Probably she didn't know he was a prince. But what was her name? Juliana? Mary Rose? Tabitha? Louise? He couldn't put a finger to it. He dreamed of her when he arrived at his bed that early morning, longing for her return.

Back at the underwater castle, King Norman was waiting for her daughter's return. Although everyone lost hope, he didn't give up. He knew that May was a strong mermaid. She was like a warrior to him. Suddenly he heard a faint little voice calling…

DADDY! I'VE DONE IT!

He arose from his throne and swam outside finding May at the porch steps of the castle.

"MAY HONEY! EVERYONE! WAKE UP! MAY'S DONE IT!"

Misty woke up and peered down the stairs. Her father wasn't that crazy after all. There she saw May smiling down at her. Misty rushed down to hug her little baby sister. Soon the rest of them followed giving May a tight group hug.

"Wow, we thought you'd never make it" said Konohanna.

"You took a long time ya know that baby sister" replied Misty.

"Well, there was a storm last night ya' know. I fought it off. I guess it took a long time"

"That's my little warrior. Come over here and give this king a hug"

"Thanks Daddy. So this means I'm mature already."

"Yes. Why don't you play with Brendan and Lydia for a little while? You deserve some fun for a while ya' know"

"YES SIR!"

She quickly swam to Brendan and Lydia's house. Brendan was a boy with an age of 20 with black hair and gray eyes which sometimes shimmered when the three where under the moonlight. Lydia on the other hand had golden hair that cascaded down her tailfin. She had sapphire eyes like May's (She's like Q. Laura but only younger and more beautiful). Right now, she's 18. They've been best friends ever since they were little. They would play other times and other times they'd just sit there and play board games instead.

She arrived at their house and knocked the door. At the door was Brendan and Lydia looking forward to May's visit. Lydia hugged May tightly and jumped up and down like a kid getting everything she wanted. Brendan hugged May too. They soon talked about May's adventure. May told them that she had seen a lot of houses. She then saw pretty shells along the beach. She told them about the storm..

"Holy SEACOW! Were you hurt?" replied a shocked Lydia

"Yeah, I'm fine. See? No bruises or scars whatsoever.

"So did you see some humans?" asked Brendan.

"I encountered one and had a closer look at him."

"What was he like? Was he cute?"

"He was cute. He had um... Let see if I can remember. Uh… he had emerald eyes, Uh… Grassy green hair. He looked like a sailor but half of him looked totally like a prince but I couldn't tell."

"How did you meet him?" replied Brendan looking a bit confused.

"Well, the storm brewed and their ship was split into two. He almost drowned do I swam to him. Fortunately I grabbed him by the arm. I swam to shore but then I was struck by lightning so I blacked out."

"WHAT THE?"

"I'm fine guys. So in the morning I woke up and I saw him. He looked so innocent when he slept. I also noticed I was in his arms. I was like is this love at first sight? So I sang a melody so he could remember me. Just then, he woke up and I was so scared. I realized he looked at me so I swam away. He called me to come back but I just swam further until I go there."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"So wait, let me get this straight? You're telling me. He saw you? OH BOY WE'RE DEAD."

"Brendan"

"THE MERMAID'S ARE GONNA DIE" said Brendan with jitter in his tone.

"Brendan"

"OH NO! WE"RE GONNA DIE"

"Brendan"

"THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD. MY FATE HAS COME TO AND END. OH HEAVENS TAKE ME NOW"

"BRENDAN!"

"Yeah?"

"He doesn't know I'm a mermaid"

"It's not the end of mermaid kind ya know!"

" Phew! I thought it was the end"

"Ugh, look why don't we play videogames a little"**(a/n: what the? Don't videogame cubes have an electrical plug which damage in the water? Pretend it's water proof. Ok people?)**

"Sure, why not?'

"It'll calm you down a little"

"Hey! I wanna show May something. Just play a little, you don't wanna damage your eyes Brendan"

"Yes mom…"

"He's pathetic sometimes."

"Tell me about it"

Then Lydia led May down a staircase to a dark, damp room. She opened a small wooden door. She asked May something important." Do you want to meet him May? Do you wan to meet the prince?" she asked

"I really want to Lydia. Can you help me?"

"I can. It doesn't cost you anything. You're my friend. You've been there for me a million times. I want you to have this.

She gave May a necklace. But it wasn't just an ordinary necklace. It was a necklace that could give her legs of a person. But it had some painful transformations. When she touched it, she could have legs but her tailfin would feel as though it was sliced off by a blade. Lydia warned her about this. But out of love, May nodded and accepted the necklace. Lydia told her all about the dangers of the human world. She told them about her mother Ariana, she consulted a sea hag. Who not only transformed her into a human, she also took her voice away leaving her speechless. She attracted the love of her dreams but she could never tell him that she loved him. The next day, her sisters gave her a dagger to kill the man she loved and save her life but she refused. She killed herself. I heard from the rumors that mom turned into the spirit of the water. She guided the sailor she loved to drift into the ocean without being harmed.

"What a touching story"

"I know that somewhere out there, my mom would be watching over him and the mermaids too."

"So I touch this and I become a human, right?"

"Pretty much"

"Fine then. Be sure to take care of your mindless brother."

"Sure"

They laughed and cried. They shared precious memories. They hugged each other and said farewell.

Later that night, May thought that her journey would be in endless suffering and pain but it was worth it.

May left a note to her sisters and to her dad under her pillow and she swam away out of the window. She was finally out of the somewhat tyrant kingdom of Atlantica. She swam upward to the shore.

_Finally_, she thought to herself. _I'm out of the kingdom. So I have to swim to the shore. Hmm… It's late. I better swim fast to the shore._

She raced to the shore. Thinking of the prince as she swam. She was finally FREE!


	3. Maid: The risk I'm gonna take

She reached the shore. She breathed calmly and touched the pearl on her chest. She breathed heavily. She was like delivering a baby. She watched as her fin became to legs. She jumped for joy! But there was one teensy little problem…

SHE WAS NAKED!

Quickly she searched for clothes. But there wasn't an open store!

Finally she spotted a ship mast! She quickly made it a dress. She found some rope to tie the dress together. She made a wonderful sundress. The sun rose. It was a perfect day to find what she needed to survive. Food, water, shelter or probably a paying job. She wandered through the busy streets of the small village hoping to find something. The streetlights went off, the sun shone the cobble stone path and children were laughing everywhere. She then spotted a bulletin board where a lot of jobs were put up. She looked for a job that was worthwhile. There were jobs open for chef cook, laundry woman, fish catcher, maid at a castle, police chief, waitress…

"Wait, a maid at a castle? Well I'll take it. Um… Let's see here. I have to take care of the King's medical problems, the queen's daily chores and the well-being of the prince… Hmm… OK then."

She went to the nearest pay phone and put the coins she got from begging into the slots and dialed the number on the poster. The queen picked up the phone.

"Hello? May I know who is this?"

"Um… My name is May. I'd like to apply for the job for a maid at your household, please"

"You know this is a hard to do task which requires extreme measures."

"Well I'm willing to take the risk ma'am"

"Well ok then. Can you come by today?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Well ok then."

She put the pay phone down and hurried to the castle. She ran as fast as she could. Her heart thumping and racing as she ran across the forest. There she spotted a lake where hundreds of pokemon where drinking. She saw and Eevee. It was the cutest pokemon she ever saw. I've gotta catch it! She said to herself. Arming herself with 15 master balls she got from her dad's cabinet, she called out her first pokemon. It was a Blastoise!

"Ok Blastoise ready to go!"

BLASTOISE _' Whenever you're ready Master!'_

"Ok Blastoise use Hydro pump on that cute little Eevee!"

The little Eevee jumped out of the way and used a shadow ball on Blastoise. It was a direct hit but only took a little damage. "Blastoise use rapid spin and bubble beam together.

It hit the Eevee and sent it flying! It knocked over on a tree. "Go pokeball" _'This is gotta work, after all these are, materballs"_

The pokeball wriggled and wriggled until it stopped and flashed a little white light. Eevee was caught. "Alright! I got, an Eevee"

BLASTOISE TOISE _'Good job master but we must head on out to the castle before the Queen gets mad'_

May nodded and ran straight to the castle. She then arrived at the door. The door was made of gold. It also had a silver knocker with a design of a Bewdew (?), Roselia and Roserade as an emblem of the knocker. There, a man with golden hair opened it for her. He was a little tall and had such good manners as one might say.

"Hello Miss May, Queen Laura has been expecting you. By the way, my name is Charles. I will help you in your daily chores and teach you the basics of the household. And for you to know, I'm the butler and you're the maid. We have the same social status so don't wear it off."

"Sure Charles."

"Good little girl, this way please"

Charles led May to a large, grand hallway filled with roses._' Wow, these people are obsessed with roses'_ she thought to herself. Charles opened the large door that revealed a large throne room. Inside was a man with emerald eyes and ebony green hair. Beside him was a woman with golden hair that cascaded from her back. She had sapphire eyes.

"Charles thank you for bringing her to me"

"You're welcome your highness" said Charles as he bowed low to show a form of respect.

"You may go now"

Charles left without saying a word

"Now for sometime, we haven't had any maids or helpers for the past years. They were all driven away by our son. We're terribly sorry if we put you through this. Our son is a bit arrogant sometimes."

"It's ok I can handle kids easily"

"Oh our boy isn't little anymore." Replied King Daniel

"He's already fifteen like you except he hasn't chosen a bride yet."

"Excuse me for taking back but um…isn't he to young to be married"

"Yes, yes he is."

"But isn't an arranged marriage too…"

"Yes, yes, We know but it's for the best of the kingdom."

"Now our son will show you to your room"

Drew stepped out of the shadows and into the light. May saw him before, he was the one whom she loved back at the ship. She saw him, but she couldn't look at him again. She didn't want him to recognize her.

"Hey! I know you from somewhere?"


	4. Meeting The Arrogant Prince

"No, no you don't I'm just familiar to you that's all"

"No, I've seen you before but I can't put a finger to it"

"Well, past is past so now where is my room kind sir?"

"Well it's up the stairs in the hallway on the right. It's past the golden door."

"Thanks. Wait what is that-WHOA!"

She tripped on the hem of her dress once **again**, falling into Drew's arms. Drew felt... rather fluttery at the moment, something he had never experienced before.

_Just... just what is it? _he thought, confused.

May blushed feeling rather comfortable. Just then, Drew flipped his hair and smirked. "Clumsy little she beast". He responded.

May fumed at his remark and responded. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SON OF A B"

"I said Clumsy little she beast"

The Laura came back to the hallway. May was rather fuming at the moment while Drew was laughing his butt off.

"Oh Drew, would you help May Maple with her belongings? By the looks of it she needs a little help. Oh May? What do you carry in such a small bag that would make it heavy? "

"It's not the bag that's heavy?"

"Then what is heavy then?"

Laura remained clueless at May's response_' what does she mean? What's really heavy?"_

May replied under her breath "you're son's ego"

"Oh pardon me what was that?"

"Oh it's nothing Madam. I'll go to my room now."

"Very well" Laura left the large hallway leaving Drew and May alone.

Drew smirked, replying arrogantly "You're such a clumsy girl... honestly, are you actually a **girl**? When was the last time you _checked_?"

May immediately fired up, unable to tolerate such attitude, and that perverted side of him was just off the **chart**. "Well, _you _try wearing a dress then! Try being in my **shoes**. Oh, you don't think I'm a _girl_ aye? Um, are you** gay** then? I see the way you look at me..." she retorted, pleased with her comeback.

Drew was truly taken aback really. **The **_Drew _gay? The guy who can get **any girl**, gay? The prospect of him being gay… was just… indescribable! The girls would be _**devastated**_. And no one before had **dared **talked back to him with such disrespect. She truly was a different person than who he thought she would be. Just the more_ interesting_ she was to him.

"Well, sorry if you really were _interested_, but I'm not** gay**, just letting you know. Plus, I don't want to try on some maggot-eaten shoe" he said, smirking. May gaped at him like now tomorrow.

"I see you're gaping at me... you're just in **awe** of my presence of such a _handsome_ prince as me.. I mean look at you... you're staring at my dazzling looks like no tomorrow!" he added, as he flicked his hair, his infamous "trade-mark pose".

May stomped her foot onto the marble flooring. Drew could've sworn he felt a slight shaking after-effect. "No, I was just staring at how _ugly_ your face was... you're also an arrogant, narcisstic, egotistical, big-headed conceited jerk to boot! I don't need **your** help in carrying my luggage!" she said smugly.

_Damn.. what's with the adjectives! _he thought, staring, still shocked. Yet, the embarrassing thing was, that his ego was indeed that **large**. But, one thing he could not tolerate was him.. being ugly.

_This is the __**"Prince Drew"**__ she's talking about! __Ugly__ and Drew do not go together! It's not even in my dictionary..._he thought.

"I probably see why your parents have a problem carrying your heavy ego around. You don't even have a heart."

She stormed off to her room, _'I've gone thought this just for nothing. My journey here was useless. But, I still haven't leaned more about the human world. How do they dance with out their tails? Do they have tails? Why do they eat disgusting things like ice cream? What is that anyway? Well I have to find out. But right now, I have to be a servant to the most arrogant prince in the world… Drew. I regret saying that he was kind! It's impossible. He's never going to change._

She opened the door that revealed her room. She stared at it with awe. Her happy feelings vanished when her thoughts trailed back to Drew. Now, it seemed like her sleep would be haunted by his taunts. He obviously knew how to make a person feel bad, and her comebacks simply meant nothing, as he always used it against her.

_If anyone ever needs an assassin to assassinate Drew, count __**me **__in!_ She thought. But, this was just the beginning... and things were going to get worse... a lot worse.

**:Drew POV: **

Drew was pacing around his room, smirking, then laughing, silence ensuing and the process starting all over again. He was insane. MAD WITH POWER! _She's definitely the one and only... so different... and the most fun to mess around with! _he thought.

"This is just going to be child's play... May Maple... you just don't know what you've gotten into... a game that you just can't win" he murmured to himself.

His first impression her - Nice, innocent yet gullible, sweet, fun to tease, yet rather dense sometimes but, their relationship was more like a servant and its master.


	5. Dawn the new adventure!

**Back at the Underwater castle (Atlantica) (12:30 pm)**

_**(a/n: they sure sleep soundly in the afternoons)**_

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" screamed Dawn waving her hand up and down rapidly.

"What do you want this time?" replied a sleepy Misty.

"You're over reacting, there are no swimming ponies Dawn"

"I REGRETED EVER SAYING THAT YEARS AGO! THIS TIME IT'S URGET! MAY'S RAN AWAY!"

"WHAT?" They all said in unison.

"It's true. She left a note here. I'll read it to you guys

_Dear girls,_

_I'm leaving Atlantica. I don't know what I'm doing but I know it's for the best. Sorry for troubling you guys but I have to do this. I'm not coming back ever again. I'm remaining forever human because of this necklace. This is my goodbye forever. Until we meet again somehow._

_Love, May_

"WHAT THE H IS SHE DOING?"

"She can't run away like this. Not forever?"

"But where could she have gone?"

"To the human world duh?"

"But we don't know where exactly"

"Konohanna, do you know any place near here?"

"It's called Rose Petal Kingdom. May shouldn't be far."

"But how do we get there? We don't have 2 fins remember?"

"Dawn, they're called legs!"

"Riiiiiiiggggghtttttt.."

They gave a big sigh. They swam down the stair case to look for their father but he wasn't there.

"Probably doing his duties."

"Hey! We should ask Brendan and Lydia where she's gone off too"

"Not a bad idea Dawn"

"Let's go"

They hurriedly swam to the twins' house. Inside the house, the twins were arguing about something but no one knows why. They grabbed the door ledge and threw the door open. Misty came inside and pulled Brendan's hair.

"Ow, watch it"

"Do you guys know how to use telepathy?"

"Calm down Misty. You don't wanna go to the mental clinic now do you?"

"I don't wanna!"

"Hm… I can't use telepathy but I'm sure Manaphy can?"

"COME ON OUT MANAPHY!"

"Mana phieeeeeeeeee _'What's the problem'_

" We all know May is in the human world but can you see where Blastoise is so we could get in touch with her?"

Man pheiiiiiiiiiieeeeee_ 'I'll try master'_

PHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

PHIE! PHIE! MANA! MANA! _"I got it master I know where Blastoise is! He's somewhere in Rose Petal Kingdom'_

"Where exactly Manaphy?" replied Lydia

MANA PHIE PHIE! _'In a palace of some sort. I'll see what I can do to find the owners.'_

Manaphy searched the entire palace. There was no sign of humans anywhere. She thought for a moment, _'Maybe I can find their pokemon'_. She searched for the pokemon. He found a Roserade, an Absol, a Masquerain and a Flygon all inside their pokeballs. She looked up and saw a boy with grassy green hair. He snores his heart ! She just sweat dropped. (FYI people… May was in the forest when this happened. Practically near here so Manaphy didn't see her. She just saw the pokemon in the castle. Drew was obviously dozing off in this particular part of the afternoon)

Lydia wanted to know what was going on. She tapped Manaphy and it gently snapped out of its dilemma. Manaphy told Lydia what happened.

"Hmm… so you saw a boy with green hair" said Lydia. She then remembered something May said to her the day before she left.

**FLASHBACK**

"_He was cute. He had um... Let see if I can remember. Uh… he had emerald eyes, Uh… _**Grassy green hair**_. He looked like a sailor but half of him looked totally like a prince but I couldn't tell."_

**END**

'_Gulp, this can't be true. Is he SLEEPING WITH MAY?"_

She asked Manaphy if it was true. The blue little creature shook its head. She hadn't seen anyone beside him. He slept all alone. Lydia was relieved.

Misty wanted to know what was going on. She ran over to Lydia's side and asked her what was happening. Lydia told her that Manaphy had seen May's pokemon so they must be in a palace in Rose Petal kingdom.

Misty nodded and told the girls about this.

"So you mean she's enjoying a life of luxury?"

"No, I think you need to go up there and check it out!"

"But you don't have 2 tailfins"

"Dawn, for the last time they're called legs… LEGS!"

"Ok Ms. Pushy. So how do we get there?"

"Well, we need to know how May got there? But how?"

"Well, I- uh"

"What is it Lydia?"

"She-I-uh-um…"

"Speak out!"

"I HELPED HER ESCAPE! BUT SHE DID IT FOR LOVE I PITTED HER SO I GAVE HER THE NECKLACE THAT WOULD ENSURE HER TO BE HUMAN UNLESS SHE TOOK IT OFF! I'M A BAD LITTLE MERMAID (wahhhhhhhhh)"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Misty, calm down. Your blood pressure."

"Fine"

"Lydia its not your fault. Besides she did it for love right?"

"Who knows she might even meet a prince?"

"Duh-"PALACE"-PRINCE, yah she met one. Obviously, she's in a castle obviously there's a prince, dumbass"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" yelled Dawn as she threw a fit.

"Calm down Dawn" replied Hana

"Anyway, Lydia. Do you still have one of the necklaces like May has?"

"Well, I do have one."

"Well it's my responsibility as the eldest to help out" said Miko

"Nuh-uh it's my turn"

"Guys stop it! Miko will do it. She has stronger pokemon than us." Replied Konohanna

"Fine" Dawn gave a sigh. She wanted to make a difference. All she did was fail and get scolded by Misty.

"Hey Dawn! Here just take it! You have one strong Empoleon and it's best you take it out for the journey of the lifetime." Replied Miko.

"Really big sis?"

"Yeah, sure. But Here take this, I caught it for you. It was for your birthday but I wanted to let it out at some point. I think now would be a good time."

"Thanks big sis." She hugged her sister, tears falling from her eyes. She then gave a loud cry. "OK, GO POKEBALL"

Dawn called it out and a beam of red light shot out. Out popped an Azumarill. The most beautiful thing Dawn had ever seen and it was all hers.

"WOW! Thanks!" she hugged all over her sisters (including Misty) and said fare well. She grabbed the necklace from the shelf and swam up above the ocean water. There she flopped about in the shore. She wore the necklace quickly. Her tail became a pair of legs!

It was finally her journey! Azumarill was behind her. Dawn called it back. She got a cloth she found on the shore line and a piece of rope and set off to the palace to find where May had been.


	6. Cooking Catastrophe

It was getting late. She wanted to rest her head but she couldn't find a place to stay. She soon found a sign board that hit her in the forehead. "OW!" She looked up and read the sign. "I-NN, what's an Inn? Maybe it's a place to get some rest. It looks like a dainty little hut." She rushed inside and rang the silver round metal in front of her. She rang it and rang it. She was very curious about it!

Then a boy with jet black hair came in and asked. "Miss, do you want a room?" said the boy, he raised an eyebrow and asked "Do you wanna room or not?" Dawn was busy ringing the bell she didn't notice the boy was yelling at her.

**: ASH POV:**

_This girl is clueless. It's like she rang the bell for the first time. This is hopeless._ I started shouting at her like there was no tomorrow but there was no answer. I wanted to punch her but I couldn't. It was against the boy code to punch a girl. I just let her be until she was bored.

"Oh goodie a helper!" she responded. I was confused. Helper? I wondered. I was just a simple guy. The heir of the inn. I was definitely the manager. She couldn't see that in me because I looked too young. What am I thinking…I'm 20 for cryin' out loud!

I noticed a soft finger poking my cheek. It was her. I felt like an idiot!

"Well aren't you going to answer Mr.?" she said. She stopped poking and put her hands on her waist and gave me a glare. I dare not look at her but I responded trying not to take a good look at her eye.

"Ok look do you wanna buy a room or not?" I responded. I tried not to look at her in the eye but she came closer. She looked confused. Don't tell me she doesn't know what a room is?

"Well I don't have any money but can I sleep on the couch?" she responded with tears in her eyes. She's not that clueless after all. She didn't have a place to stay for the night. Probably she doesn't have any place to go. I looked down and saw her wiping her tears away.

"Hmm… Well you can sleep here for just tonight. Here is your room key and please don't make any sounds because some people are trying to sleep. Enjoy your stay." I responded.

"Thanks Mr…" She then touched my chest and started poking at my chest. _'What am I feeling right now? It can't be love? Is it nervousness? Why am I sweating like crazy?' _I blushed. I tried to conceal it but it won't let go.

"Ash Ketchum" she responded. "Nice to meet you Ash." She smiled sweetly. I couldn't help but blush and turn away. I led her to the room. She kissed me good night in the cheeks. I think she's half French. I thought to myself

"Good night" I responded. She slammed the door at my face. I went down the stairs and into my room near the reception desk.

**The next morning **(At the castle)

May awoke that following morning filled with absolute bliss. Her new bed was the epitome of heaven. The finest, soft fabric stuffed completely with surprisingly soft feathers that looked as if a mere touch could shatter them. But, her joy quickly deteriorated as her thoughts fell upon the source of her new found misery.

Her legs felt weighed down by a tone, the dread heavily weighing her down. _Probably a day of complete hell by the frog prince… _she thought to herself.

She plummeted her brunette head deeper within the confines of her deluxe pillow. "Just a few more minutes of bliss" she murmured quietly to herself, as she snuggled deeper into her sheets. May wanted to save as much time as possible from the dreaded "prince". With great reluctance, she trudged towards the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

May stumbled out of the bathroom, quickly wiping her face with the supplied towel. She peered around the room, taking in every object, every item of furniture, every window and door. After all, she was going to be waking up to this cozy room from now on for quite some time.

Her sapphire eyes rested on the large, towering, mahogany closet, as she pulled it opened. The hinges did not even whisper a sound, and May muttered under her breath "typical rich people and their oiled hinges".

She peered inside, as a "typical Japanese maid uniform" came into view. An expensive roll of parchment within the form of a sticky post-it note was placed on the apron of the costume. May hastily snatched it from the clutches of the apron and read silently "May Maple, I wish you to wear this uniform in order to signify your role within the palace, From Queen Laura".

She carefully took the uniform from the hanger and stared at it in stunned fascination. She raised an eyebrow, and rubbed her eyes for extra precaution. Its luxurious fabric caressed her milky soft skin, as she smirked. _Even the worker's uniform is luxurious… I wonder what it would be like for the attire of the king and queen…_

May was quite pleased at the uniform and wasn't slightly bothered by it. Sure, it was a bit too feminine for her taste, but the difference in quality between her own clothes and it was far too great. Her dress looked like a tatty old rag next to it.

With a quiet rustle, she pulled it on and decided to begin her first day of work. She looked to the hanger once more, and realized that there was even a _hair bonnet _to complete it. She sighed, muttering "these rich people have way too much time on their hands to be accessorizing themselves from top to bottom".

She slipped on the leather flats, and began her long descent to the bottom of the grand staircase. Queen Laura stood at the bottom of the stairs, and beamed brightly. "Ah, May, yes! Good to see that you're wearing the uniform I left you, it fits well!"

May smiled slightly, as she replied in a monotone "It is very nice… Queen Laura… I am … honored"

_Ugh… it feels so strange to speak so formally…._she thought with great distaste.

"Hmm, well, I will get to the point, since I dislike avoiding the subject. Our Royal Cook, a _five_ star chef chosen specifically is on a long term leave for approximately… one month? So, may you cook our son's meals from now on… I assume you can cook? I apologize now if my son's tastes are not suited to commoner style cooking, he'll put up a fight, but it'll be…. bearable" stated Laura, firmly with great authority.

May flinched, as it dawned to her. _Cooking for that… horrible jerk? He'd pretty much complain about every single small fault, that I am sure… Well, too bad for him that I don't care? Thank the lord I can somewhat cook…_thought May.

"Of course, my Queen… and yes, I can cook" she replied.

Laura smiled, as she replied with the sweep of her gown as she turned to walk away "Good, well I'll leave it up to you then".

May sighed, as she hesitantly turned to the direction of the kitchens.

Meanwhile, "Prince" Drew was readying the visuals for his day. It was his motto always to "look good" and he couldn't bear not to. It was perhaps, too much for his **manly pride** to comprehend?

She began setting the last of the food upon the large oak table, when Drew made his grand entrance to the door. He smirked cockily, as he arched a brow at the girl in front of him, transformed in less than a night into a typical maid.

She turned, forcefully saying through gritted teeth "M-morning …. _Prince_ Drew"

"Morning… unappealing maid" he replied, smirking, as he placed himself into a seat at the table.

_Hmm, from a peasant to a not-too-unbearable-to-look-at girl in less than one night… not too bad_ he thought, as he glanced down at his plate. Seaweed rolls and some sort of sushi dish plate.

"… and what exactly is this supposed to be?" Drew questioned, prodding the food cautiously with the end of his fork.

"Breakfast" replied May, with a hint of attempted respect.

'_Hmm what's going on with her? Did she hit her head on a bell recently? Well have no choice but to provoke her once more. Ha-ha! This should be fun.'_

"Are you absolutely _sure _this is fit for human consumption?" Drew questioned, smirking.

May, as if like an immediate chain reaction, glared seethingly. "O-of course it is… Drew" she replied, her tone louder than it was before. She just couldn't bear to use the honorific "Prince". He didn't deserve such a title, and her pride was being battered painfully by the second.

"…. well, **I**, Prince Drew am definitely not eating something made by the dirty hands of a commoner. Where is the banquet?" he stated, a matter of factly, as he pushed his chair back, and made the motion to leave, when May cut in.

"You want _proof_ that it is.. fit for human consumption as you call it?"

"Obviously..now you're playing my game" said Drew, turning around with great confidence.

May took a forkful of food and placed it gently inside her mouth in an exaggerated "classy" style and chewed in great round circles and began moaning abnormally loud. "Hmm, exquisite!" exclaimed May, her voice thick with a sense of poshness.

"…Easy for you to say as you are neither a girl, nor human" retorted Drew, flashing a winning smirk.

May fumed at him. _How dare that jerk.. thinking he can mess with me and get away with it? He's obviously messing with the wrong person!_

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try it yourself." She jumped up high and pounced on Drew. Drew blushed. He could just feel May's underwear under his chest. Blood shot up his face. This time it wasn't a blush. His blood shot up from his nose.

"YOU F- ING PERVERT ! TRY THIS!"

She forced the food up his mouth and into his throat. He spluttered, but decided for the sake of his health to swallow the contents. _It tastes… different, intriguing flavor and taste… is this what they call the dreaded "commoner food?" It's not half bad… but she's __**never**__ going to know that _he thought.

Regaining his strength, he pushed May aside. Drew promptly seated himself once again at the table, and began eating, rather reluctantly. May gleamed as she watched him slowly spoon it into his mouth and stated, "You seem to be enjoying the so-called inconsumable food aren't you?"

He glared in response, wiping the blood off his nose as he swallowed and retorted "My precious time shouldn't be wasted on you preparing a banquet. And who knows, do you even have the _skills _to create such a thing?"

May snorted, and decided to keep quiet. She had learnt by now that he was the sort of person who _never_, no matter the circumstances, would give up.

She watched him slowly consume his breakfast, noticing that he ate gracefully, going through each portion slowly, and by the time he finished, there was hardly a mess remaining on the plate.

'_I remember when father used to tell me that "Never to leave food on your plate" every breakfast time. I wonder how they're doing.'_


	7. Reunited

**Back at the Inn**

Dawn woke up with chirping Pidgey at her window. She gave them a big smile. She opened the window.

"AHH, another beautiful day in the human world. Hmm… I'll eat breakfast first. Ask for directions from Ash and then go to the castle to meet May."

She ran down the stair with her legs. She wobbled a bit and slid down a few times before she finally met Ash helping the guests. He was having a hard time serving them one by one so she decided to help out before she could sit down and eat her meal. She took and apron and helped Ash with his guests. She was going to cook their food since Ash's mom went to Canada for the week.

She grabbed a pan and a pot and started whipping up some grub. She worked so fast, she could be on 2 places at once. She cooked the sushi but she had a hard time with the rice cooker and the packed noodles. Ash helped out with the cooking. Finally they finished all the customers' orders. They served them one by one until they were satisfied and left.

Ash whipped up some eggs and scrambled them. Dawn was at a table cleaning it before more people arrive. She was bringing the plates up to the cleaner when Ashe got the plates.

"HEY! What's this all about?"

"Breakfast"

"What breakfast?"

Ash grabbed a chair and waved his hand for Dawn to sit on it.

"Thanks Ash" replied Dawn, blushing furiously at the moment.

She sat down and Ash spun a plate around and professionally tossed the eggs in the air and both of the eggs landed on the plate. Ash hurriedly ate his while Dawn looked curiously at the eggs. "What's wrong? Don't you like eggs?" responded Ash.

"I'm fine. It's just that there aren't any eggs from where I come from."

"Ohh, Well it's better to try and taste new things once in a while"

"Well ok."

"Here! I'll feed you"

"Wait it's not necessary"

"Come on, It can help you love the taste even more."

"Fine."

Ash sliced a part of the delicacy and ran the spoon down Dawn's mouth. Dawn found the exquisite flavor on the tip of her throat. She loved the tingly sensation on her mouth. She wanted it even more. So she took a piece and started gulping it down.

"Hmm… So you like eggs now do you?"

"Yes!"

She ate her fill and when she was totally full she asked Ash…

"Hey, where's the palace in this land?"

"Well it's up straight ahead just past the forest. If you want, I can come with you. I'll just put up the closed sign and we can get moving."

"Sure, why not?"

"But first, you look like you've been through a shipwreck. I'll lend you my mom's clothes"

"But-."

"Nah, she won't mind."

He ran upstairs with Dawn behind him and rummaged through his mother's clothes. He found a perfect dress for Dawn. It was a small sundress above the knee which had a few straps on it. Ash also found a matching hat to go with it. Dawn changed into the dress in the bathroom, put make up on and ran outside. Ash just chased after her. Dawn stopped and found out Ash was actually behind her. She waited for Ash.

"What took you so long?"

"I was (breathe) running (breathe) after (breathe) you"

"You don't look that good. Don't worry, we're near the forest. Obviously there ought to be a lake somewhere where you can drink."

"Thanks"

They walked into the forest. There were Butterfree, Slowbro, tamed Beedrill, Delcatty, Espeon, Jolteon, Oddish and many other pokemon. They all played and some Pidgey sang in a harmonious tune. They finally found the lake. Ash drank like a maniac. Dawn just sweat dropped.

"You done yet?"

"Yup"

"So we just run through here then?"

"Yup"

"Ok then, Let's go!"

"Right behind you"

They arrived at the door with the Bedew, Roselia and Roserade designed knocker. Ash knocked on the door and there answering it was a boy younger than him. He had grassy green hair and emerald eyes which shone in the sunlight. Ash bowed down to him because knowing he was the prince he had to. Dawn just did the same. The guy, known as Drew said, "What do you want?"

"This lady is looking for her little sister, Ms. May Maple. She wants to ask if she's around."

"Of course she is, why don't we stay around in the garden and talk."

"Yes your highness."

Ash thought. "I can't believe I'm bowing down to him. I am an idiot!"

He led them to the rose garden and sat them down to a glass garden table with 4 empty seats. Ash let Dawn sit first then he followed. Drew quickly rushed to the kitchen where May was washing the dishes. Drew didn't know that May was stealing cookies from the royal cookie jar. May noticed no one was watching so she got the cookie and started nibbling it like a rat. Drew caught her red handed.

Drew was so mad! HE was like crazy!

"WHO TOLDZ YOUZ TO EATZ MY COOKIESZZZZ?"

"Hmm? I thought I could have anything I wanted in this castle in exchange of serving you. That includes the cookies Mr." I said in an annoyed tone.

"WHYZZZZZZZZ?"

"If you want them so much, why don't you have some?" She threw her chewed down cookie to the floor. Drew started eating it and he was grumbling something. May heard a faint whisper.

"MY… PRECIOUS…"

May just sweat dropped, _'This is one weird castle. Glad to know Drew has some flaw in his perfect life and only I know about it! This s great… this is a good time, really good time.' _She thought. She then remembered something.

"Oh Drew, why did you come here anyway?"

Drew regained himself. He slightly blushed because he was embarrassed because May saw him eating like the cookie monster (**a/n: no offense 2 cookie monster fans everywhere)**

"Erhem… Well someone's here to see you." Saying as he scratched his pink face a little

"Huh?"

"She calls herself your sister but we have to confirm that. Anyway…" Drew said as he finished the cookie. "I'll meet you in the garden."

Drew walked away hands in his pockets. May got the cookie jar and stored it away in the royal pantry. After that she ran outside and into the rose garden. There she saw Drew, a boy with jet black hair and black eyes just like the one she saw in the ship a few days ago, and a woman who was like 19. She had dark blue hair and bluish sapphire eyes. May squealed in delight!

DAWN!


	8. Song for your Memory

"Wait? Is that you May? Why are you wearing a maid uniform?" Dawn asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you that later."

"Wait so this is the prince from Rose Petal kingdom."

"Yup."

May got her cup of tea and sipped it. She never tasted anything like this before. The human world was all new to her. She didn't know anything. So this was it, desperate times call for desperate measures. May whispered to Dawn's ear. Dawn nodded in reply. They guys made turned their heads to each other then back again to the girls. What are they thinking? What are they planning to do?

Just then they got back to their formal selves.

**A few minutes later…**

"Hey Ash, we don't know much about this town, why don't you give us a tour of this place?"

"Why not, you can come if you want Drew" replied ash. Drew turned away and thought._ 'This could be a way to help May forget all about the cookie incident a while ago. This is a great chance'_

"What the heck. They're obviously tourists. I'll take my carriage and we'll…" Drew was cut by May. "Hold on a second. To keep your identity so you won't be nabbed by girls, you have to walk."

"Oooohhhhhh, I'll help you disguise yourself." Said Dawn

"I'd rather let Ash do it since he's a guy." Drew interrupted. Just then, the odd familiar screeching came. Drew was provoked by the name. He dare not look up. " DREWY KINS! I'M HERE!"

"Aw, no! Please heavens take me now before I suffer?" pleaded Drew. May thought, Is he always like this every time a girl comes?

"I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" She squeezed Drew harder it was chocking him. He got blue in the face. He couldn't breathe. Akiko's pits smelled bad!

She let him go. Drew wanted to puke at her shoes but he couldn't. It would ruin his reputation as a prince. He just held on. Akiko noticed that a girl was helping him up! She was a brunette of some sort. She had glittering sapphire eyes. Drew smiled as she held him up._' What's happening! IS SHE TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME? OHH SHE BETTER NOT!'_

**: Akiko POV:**

The moment I glimpsed at that _girl_, I knew that trouble was coming. I hated that **smile**, that _innocent _look, and especially those _**eyes**_. I _knew _that perhaps, someday she would steal Drew away. I could just feel it from the vibe I felt from her and she could just ruin everything I worked for.

Everything.

Drew had _smiled _at her, something he rarely did. And yet, it had a special charm to it, something seemed different. Was it that it lit up his features? Was it that it made him younger, look pure and just utterly gorgeous?

I frowned. I was simply boiling with anger, jealously, threatened, emotions I hadn't felt in a long time. Hopefully... just hopefully... my love won't always be unrequited...

**Normal POV**

"So who are you Ma'am?" May asked as she looked into her piercing eyes of hers.

"I am Princess Akiko Hinamori! Princess of the Ice Glade kingdom"

Dawn whispered to Ash "That's where she got her cold heart from" Ash couldn't help but chuckle.

"And Drew's fiancée." She said as she squeezed Drew's arm. She then sat on his lap. Everyone just froze. May thought _'What's happening, why do I feel…Ouch my heart… Could it be I actually am falling for him again?'_ It was like a knife stabbed her and the knife wouldn't get off of her heart. She remained in deep thought… His fiancée? The word fiancée hurt her even more. She stood there calmly hiding her feelings. She just place her palm on her heart and dropped a measly little tear.

**: Drew POV:**

_When will this day ever __**end**_? I thought, becoming exceedingly irritated and exasperated. I could crack at any moment now; this was just far beyond the limits that I could endure.

Akiko had decided to visit my palace, and I had suffered, **literally **hell all morning. But, my thoughts often wondered about those dazzling sapphire eyes that I had glimpsed, they were simply etched into my mind, every fine detail.

"Get off me _**please**_" I muttered through gritted teeth to the girl now unwantedly placed on my lap. She just ignored my request, as she battered her eyelashes in what appeared to be seductive.

"Oh _Drewy_! You don't need to be **shy**. You don't have to hold _back_" she whispered into my ear, furthering my irritation.

I simply rolled my eyes, turning away disgustedly. _She seriously doesn't get the __**point**__, does she? _I thought. I caught a glimpse of May. She was crying? Why? Why was she? She was like she was stabbed. I wanted to comfort her but Akiko's got a hold of me.

**Normal POV**

Suddenly, Akiko's escort appeared in the room, clearing his throat "Princess, your highness, your parents have requested that you go home now"

Akiko frowned to a further extent. _Just great... now I can't see what happens between those two ... _She thought. She gave Drew a slight hug, a brief smile, before following her escort.

She paused in front of the doors, and turned around calling "Bye _my _Drewy Kins! I greatly enjoyed my visit today!"

_Hopefully that will make the girl aware of her status… and what it is between Drew and I…._ And then, the door slammed close with a soft _click_.

Drew just sighed and looked at May. She was just there frozen like a snowman. Dawn looked at her sister then at Drew. She gave Drew an I –can't-believe-you'd –do –this look and grabbed May's arm. She was all frozen. Nothing could make her move.

**: Dawn POV:**

What's with this Drew person? Doesn't he have a heart? I thought as I rummaged through a hundred rooms just to find May's room. Then I finally found it. You're wondering how I knew it was May's? Well, it was the only one with a small Skitty doll on the pillow. It was her favorite toy back at the castle.

May was still in her trance. Dawn forcefully slapped May in the face, gradually waking her up. "Huh? What? What happened?" May asked.

"You got in some sort of a trance, heh?" Dawn said idiotically. May just frowned and drew her knees close to her chest and sighed. I thought What's wrong with her?"

"May are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that I miss Atlantica."

" Well if you miss it so much, why can't you come back. We'll take the necklaces off and swim back" I said.

**Normal POV  
><strong> 

"What now dude? May's loosing it."

"What did I do wrong?" Drew asked. "I didn't do anything, didn't I?"

"You did something alright, you're just sooooooo blind. Anyways we have to go upstairs and check if the girls are alright." Ash suggested.

Drew just nodded but he wondered, _"What did he do wrong?" _Drew led Ash to a room upstairs. Drew unlocked the door and found May crying, she was blaming herself for some reason. Dawn gave a dreadful stare at Drew. Drew wanted to back away but stood strong, he didn't want to be scolded by his mom again. He sat down next to May and patted her shoulder and told her everything would be fine. Drew asked Dawn what was wrong. Dawn told him that she was home sick.

"Why don't you guys go home?"

Dawn told him that it was impossible for them to return. It was too complicated for Dawn to say. May looked up and saw Drew, she noticed in those emerald eyes that there was worry and trouble. May wanted to open her mouth to speak but Ash interrupted.

"Can we go on tour already?" Ash groaned.

"WE CAN'T GO UNLESS MY SISTER'S BETTER YA' GOT THAT!"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good"

"Don't worry Dawn, I feel better already." She looked up to Drew with love and life in her sapphire eyes. Drew blushed crimson. Never in his life had he done that when a girl smiled at him. _'Stupid hormones'_ he thought. The both of them got up. Drew and Ash stayed in the room while May and Dawn rushed to the kitchen to grab Drew's cookies.

Drew felt a weird sensation in his spine. It was like someone stole something from him. But what? HE didn't care anymore. Ash then pulled out a black haired wig which looked liked Drew's hair shape but with red highlights. Drew put it on and it looked good on him. Drew changed into a white shirt, blue jeans and a somewhat sea green sweater around his neck. It looked cool on him but Ash did one final touch.

"You'll have to put contacts on, just so they won't suspect anything." Drew nodded and put the contacts on his eyes.

**Back at the kitchen…**

"This is the best cookie. I've ever tasted" squealed Dawn with delight.

"Careful not to get caught by Drew, he has this attitude when he sees you eating his cookies"

After cleaning their plates, Drew and Ash arrived at the kitchen. May was amazed by Drew's appearance, he had this gothy cool guy appearance.

"Ok, what happened to your eyes, it's not emerald anymore." Asked May looking down on the floor.

"It's just contacts."

"What are contacts?" questioned Dawn.

"Things you put on your eyes which help people change the color of their eyes without putting paint on your true pupils." Answered Ash

"Ok then, shall we go?" said Drew rather impatient. Drew phone called his mom and dad who were in a urgent meeting at Roby Frost Kingdom. They said it was ok. After all, they are his friends. Charles gapped at his appearance.

"Master, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm going out for a little while. Take care of the castle will you?"

"Yes sir."

Drew went out with Ash, Dawn and May. They ate first at the nearby steak house. Drew noticed that Dawn and May were crying over a dead fish._ 'Probably they love fish back home'_ But she cooked sushi for me! It couldn't have been for their love of fishes but their love for their certain little pet called swimmy that looked like the dead fish on the grill! Dawn remembered when they first got swimmy

_FLASHBACK_

_Norman came over to the palace one day. It was Dawn's birthday, everyone was excited! Dawn could hardly wait for her present! She practically jumped up and down. Misty just rolled her eyes._

_Norman showed Dawn a little baby fish wrapped in a bow. The baby fish smiled. It was Dawn's best 6 year old party ever. May stepped in and smiled when she looked at the fish. _

"_What will you name him Dawn?"_

"_Swimmy, I'll name him Swimmy!"_

_END_

Dawn opened her eyes again and just got fish fillet and the others did the same. They sat near the big old diner window. Drew was near the window he wondered through his dreams. May poked him. He woke up. Realizing he didn't touch anything on his plate, he ate as fast as he could. He finished it at record time. They all just gapped.

"WHAT?"

"Never mind"

Ash sat there wanting for more. Dawn just slapped him. She said it was rude to sit on the table and eat like a pig. "But Drew did the same."

"Yes, I know that. But you can't keep wanting more. Drew's paying for this ya know."

Drew just sighed and stared out the window again. May wanted to open her mouth to speak but she sighed. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do just now.

Then they went to the karaoke bar. It was May's turn to sing. She didn't want to but everyone kept pushing her to sing. Drew didn't seem to care. Drew just flipped his wig and sighed. May finally nodded.

" Drew don't you wanna hear May sing?"

"Yeah sure I guess"

"I can't sing very well but I'll try" May said through the microphone. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing…

First kiss kara hajimaru futari no koi no History  
>Kono unmei ni mahou kaketa Kimi ga totsuzen arawareta<p>

Tsuki ga futatsu kienai sora Arienai koto da yo ne  
>Hajimete da yo! Konna kimochi Yake ni koko ga kokochi<br>yoku natte yuku 

'_WAIT! That's the song! That's the song that woke me up' thought Drew_  
>Moshi kimi ga... Tsumazuite ochikonde mo<br>Boku ga gyutto! Kimi o zutto! Dakishimete ageru

Sweet kiss mada samenai ano hi deaeta Story  
>Hora Kimi no mahou kakete Negai wa kitto kanau kara<br>First kiss kara hajimaru futari no koi no History  
>Kono unmei ni mahou kaketa Kimi ga totsuzen arawareta<p>

Itsumo kimi ha otenki ame  
>Aijou? Yuujou? Kinishi hajimete iru<p>

Sonna boku ga...kutabirete soppo muite mo  
>Kimi wa gutto! Boku o chantto! Tsuredashite kureru<p>

'_She's the girl! That's why she looked familiar!_

Just kiss made matenai Futari no koi ha Mystery  
>Sono shunkan ni me o tojita Kimi dake sotto mamoru kara<br>First kiss kara hajiketa Tokimeku boku no Wonderland

'_It only she knew I loved her! I can see it now! I LOVE HER and I'm not going to let her go! But how do I tell her?'_  
>Kono unmei ni michibikare Kimi ga totsuzen arawareta<p>

Mata kimi ga...tsumazuite ochikonde mo  
>Kimi o gyutto! Boku ga zutto! Dakishimete ageru<br>Sweet kiss mada samenai ano hi deaeta Story  
>Hora Kimi no mahou kakete Negai wa kitto kanau kara<br>First kiss kara hajimaru futari no koi no History  
>Kono unmei ni mahou kaketa Kimi ga totsuzen arawareta<p> 


	9. Carnival: May's Journey of a life time

"So what do you guys think?" May questioned.

"It was terrific" cried Ash and Dawn. But Drew lost for words, just gapped. May guess she was good. She smiled and Drew just blushed embarrassed.

Then they visited the Carnival. They rushed inside while Drew paid the tickets. May and Dawn looked with loving eyes at the pink swirling soft cottony treat near a small stand. That my friend is what we all call, cotton candy. The thing that makes your teeth turn pink. May stared at the candy. She wished she had some. Drew noticed that her mouth seemed watery since she had looked at the cotton candy. Drew just smiled at her. May looked at him and gave him a smile.

A blush crept through her face. She hadn't known him for a long time. The bickering seemed to stop so quickly. She noticed that he had changed. She didn't know why or how but she was grateful.

As she smiled, saliva slipped her lips. Drew couldn't help but laugh. "Hmm, your obnoxious staring at me just got you to drool over me, aren't I correct?"

"Fat chance." She looked at him looking a bit cross. Hmm… it seems the bickering starts right here. "And what were you just doing earlier, you didn't even applaud." Replied May. "And why should I you obviously have no talent at all."

May grew furious with rage. She then noticed something way back at the karaoke bar. Drew just opened his mouth wide. He was speechless when she finished her song. "So why were you gapping at me after I sang. You probably like me right?" May jokingly said her response.

Unknown to May, she had stated the exact reason. Drew turned bright red. Don't tell me she knows… thought Drew. Drew for once was not calm but highly nervous. "N-n-o, t-t-h-hat's n-not even close!" said Drew trying with no avail to regain his calm. May noticed that this was awfully odd. Don't tell me he actually… no way! Thought May. Drew had a plan but she would punch him. He had to take the risk!

"It was because I saw your underwear a little. It was white with ruffles." (**PERVERT!) **Drew responded. His face blushing a little pink. May threw her fist in the air and smacked Drew right on the face. It actually hurt. It wasn't a slap but a PUNCH to the face (Ouch that's gotta hurt). Her aura glowed dark. She was growling. She gave Drew her evil eye. Drew actually flinched and ran for his life! May was chasing after him.

"Aren't they going to stop?" Ash said. "May sure has a lot of energy right now." Dawn said as she ate a bite of her cotton candy. May didn't get her share but she knew it was worth it. She practically lost her breath and stayed on the grass laying her head down. She felt the air on her milky skin. She was so relieved right now.

Drew noticed that May wasn't running after him._ 'She probably bumped into someone or something like a bamboo pole.'_ Drew looked around. Seeing no sign of her, he ran to meet Ash and Dawn who were in the exact same spot before. Drew just didn't mind. He told them to go have fun. "I'll not get lost. Well May probably is…"

"Well go find her!"

"Alright"

Drew looked around. He saw a spot near the Ferris wheel where there was a grassy meadow filled with cherry blossom trees and Pokemon. He found May, petting a skitty. He just smiled and walked right to her.

**: May POV:**

'_Ahh this is so peaceful. NO jerks to bother you. Just the sound of the surskit, skitty and bellosom dancing around while many other pokemon watch'_ I said smiling at the Pokemon as I laid down. I petted a skitty that went near me and nuzzled on my neck. _'This is a cute skitty.'_ I heard footsteps coming closer_. 'Probably just the wind'_ I thought. I closed my eyes thinking that the creepiness would go away. They go closer and closer.

**Normal POV**

Drew went closer to May. He saw May quivering . Drew just smirked and came closer. He bent down a little. May was so horrified she decided to run away. She shot her eyes open and banged herself against Drew's forehead.

"Ouch what was that for?" May said as she rubbed her forehead. "I didn't know you would get up." replied Drew who was also rubbing his sore head. "I didn't know you had such a thick skull Drew."

Drew just raised his shoulders and his hands in both directions. "Hmm, I dunnno."

May just chuckled and lay down on the grass. Drew just followed. May was bored. She felt tired of no one saying anything. Drew wasn't much of a person to talk to. She just looked away. She wouldn't dare open her mouth to him.

Drew opened his mouth to speak. "So what was your child hood like?"

May was amazed. Drew actually had some people skills. She was enjoying this moment not because of Drew but she actually had someone to talk to! She replied. "Well I am the youngest of my family. I don't know much. I have sisters. We're six actually.

Drew just raised his eyebrow. "SIX? Wow that's many! So do you have parents?"

"Yeah actually I do have parents. I have a dad now but my mom died of a terrible accident."

Drew wanted to comfort her. He wanted to even hug his but his ego and pride of being single he couldn't. He just can't! Hugging a girl (except Akiko) would mean trouble to him esp. in public. "Ohh" was what he could only say.

"So, how about you? What was your childhood like?

Drew just sighed. "Well I never actually told this to any one. But promise me you, won't tell a living soul.

"Cross my heart" may said doing the sign (music) (Nanaka's violin and Sana's piano duet) (Myself yourself)

"Well, when I was a kid. I didn't have any real friends. The only friend I had was Tommy my small little stuffed bear. I told it secrets no one knew. I may sound lame but I kinda loved the bear. When it was ripped open by a stuffed dog, I promised him that I wouldn't make anymore friends. He was the only friend I ever had"

May couldn't believe her ears. Drew was actually soft sometimes. _'He rarely shows this_ to _people'_ I thought. Then Drew continued regaining strength.

"When I was ten, I forgot about the silly I promise I made. I wanted to make some new friends. But they all hated me."

"Cause you had such an arrogant attitude back then?"

"No, I was kinder back then."

"Riiighhht…"

"Really! When every one knew my only friend was a teddy bear, they started to laugh. They called me soft and Cry baby. I got tired of it. From that day on, I became as arrogant as always. I made other people cry, I hurt their feelings, I couldn't stop myself. I started being mean. Mom and Dad didn't know why I did this.

You are the only one who knows about this…"

"WHAT?" May was shocked and she was creped out a bit. Drew was never like this

"Did you hit your head on a brick or something?"

*Drew falls down anime style*

The he sits back up "You don't get me do you? I should've known." Drew gave a big sigh and lay down on the soft grass. He was thinking of many things. _'Is she really this dense? Is she really the one who saved me? Maybe it's just messing with my head. There are other girls with the same voice as hers. Maybe she's not the one at all._

May grabbed Drew's arm Drew noticed what she was doing and his cheeks went pink_ 'What's happening to me? Where is she taking me this time?'_

"Hey look! It's the Ferris wheel, wanna come?" May asked. Drew was puzzled by her sudden response. He just nodded. May bought the tickets this time. Drew just kept staring at her. He was wondering if she had been the one who saved him. May was creped out by Drew looking at her. May snapped her fingers in front of Drew's face. Drew was startled. Realizing that May had seen him, he turned away and blushed furiously clenching his fists downwards.

The wheel started to move. May was practically screaming WEEEEEEEEEEEE! While Drew just sulked and stayed there _'Will this day ever end?'_ Drew chuckled behind his breath. May just wanted to know what was happening. She dare not speak to Drew this time but she wanted to. "So…." May trailed off, scuffling her feet against the floor.

"If you have nothing to say, it's better not to say anything. After all, the less you think, the more you talk, but I guess that's natural for you since you never think anyway," Drew teased, abruptly cutting off the conversation. "Do you mind? I'm trying to be nice here," she wailed, flailing her hands around her head to show her frustration.

"Suit yourself" Drew said before trailing off in his thoughts. May wanted to know what was going on. She drew closer to him and looked into his eyes in a confused manner. She wanted to know what was going on. "Hmmm?"

"What re you looking at? It's like you have a crush on me or something."

"Hmph, like I have one on you. PLEASE. Pigs would fly if I had that on you."

"Cliché"

"What did you say!" May said as she clenched her fists downward ready to strike!"

"When pigs fly is too cliché"

"Well… What do you expect me to say the…nnnnnn.. WHOA!"

Then the Ferris wheel came to a complete stop! It was broken! Drew and May were left at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Oh no, not heights."

"YOU DRAGGED ME TO THIS PLACE! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T SCARED."

"Yes, I wasn't scared but now my head's spinning and I'm terribly dizzy! Heights to me is now way too high. Oh no- I'm gonna!"

"Oh no, please don't please, don't" Drew exclaimed waving his hands at her. May was about to barf when she suddenly laughed "Huh?" was Drew's expression

"You actually think I'm going to barf? HAHA! The look on your face was simply hilarious! HAHA!"

Drew realized May was only kidding. "NOT COOL MAY, not cool"

"Calm down Grass head, I was only making fun of you. Since you've told that story, you've become soft."

Drew's aura became dark. May didn't like that! She knew what was about to happen.

The Ferris wheel moved once more. When the both of them finally reached the ground….

"WAHHHHHH! YOU'RE RIGGGGHTTTTT! I DID BECOME SOFT! NOW I'M CRYING WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Drew started yelling

"Eheheh- Calm down Drew I didn't mean to hurt you! Look I'm sorry I hurt you"

Drew gave a smirk. May didn't know why…

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think I'd let you go with out any revenge. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why you little! I'M GONNA GET YA!" she screamed. Soon they chased each other around the park. May was getting tired of running while Drew just stopped in the middle of a photo booth. May ran over to him. It was a good thing he didn't run away this time.

May grabbed Drew by the hand and they went over to the photo booth. "Where are we going?" Drew asked. "To get out picture taken f course." May replied.

'Whoa! I'm not going in THAT! Drew said as he pointed to the direction of the photo booth. "Too late!" May said as she dragged him inside. Drew was struggling until he went in. May told Drew to smile instead of frowning or he'll waste a penny on this. Drew smiled a little. May ws having fun. He decided that he should have fun too. The two of them had a great time taking their pictures at the camera! Drew and May laughed as the photos were being printed out. They took a total of 6 pictures. May tore 3 of her favorites while she handed the rest of them to Drew who kept them in his wallet. Drew signaled to May to tell her that it was time to go. The sun nearly was setting ad they needed to get going before his mum and dad get home.

May quickly followed Drew to where they should meet. Dawn and Ash had been talking near the fountain for hours until May and Drew arrived. May looked at Dawn's unfinished cotton candy (**She took 3 cotton candy balls that ash bought for her**)

"Awww, can I have a bite big sis?"

"Sure I don't see why not." Dawn gave May a bite of her cotton candy. May watered at the taste. She wanted more but the park was about to close soon. She decided to just visit next time and try her luck on the cotton candy again.

The 4 friends walked Drew and May back to the palace. Dawn and Ash sad their farewells as they walked home. Ash looked at Dawn. She was a bit down. Ash wanted to know what happened but decided to leave her alone so that she could think.

**Back at the Inn…**

~ Dawn's room ~

* _Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go. Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)*_

"Hello, It's Dawn."

"Dawn so how's May? Any sign of her?"

"Yes big sis Miko!"

"So how's May?" questioned Konohanna grabbing Miko's phone.

"Hmm, she's been doing ok. She's a maid at a palace here at the Rose Petal kingdom. I'm staying here at what humans call an Inn. Konohanna do you know what's an Inn called?"

"Well it's small place where humans stay for a while. It's comfy there but you need to pay the innkeeper who is the manager of the place."

"Hmm, he just offered me a room."

"Hmm, well in some of my stories Innkeepers are usually mean but I guess some aren't."

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. Sore dewa! (Good bye!)

"Oyasuminasai." (GOOD NIGHT!)

Dawn hung up and closed her eyes.

**Inside the Castle**

~ May's room ~

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, my name's May. I just got you recently on this cute little shop they call a bookstore. Drew paid for you. I wonder if he remembers me? I can't leave this place until I find out more about the humans and If I don't gather enough information before this month ends. I'll have to go back to being a mermaid and serve Atlantica._

_Yours truly,_

_May Maple_

May closed her sapphire diary which she got from the bookstore. She always thought of how her sisters were doing; Konohanna, Miko, Hana and Misty. She thought her dad was sad because she ran away. She gave a big sigh. She closed her sapphire eyes and dreamed of everything that happened to her today. She made a new friend named Ash, she reunited with her sister and most of all, she was the only one Drew opened up to. She smiled sweetly before drifting off.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!"

"Practically you're clueless! You've been sitting there doing nothing, besides master told us to do so."

"HAH?"

"BUWAHAHA! YES I'VE TOLD YOU TO DO SO. Thank you dear child. My plan is going perfectly! HAHAHAH!

**Uh-oh, who was that. Anyone can guess? I don't know if this is much of a prize but I'll be mentioning the winner in the next chapter. So that's it! Review even if it's bad or something. GOD BLESS GUYS! :p**


	10. In the bushes

-The next Morning -

May woke up. She groaned a little bit and stared at her watch which she dared not to look at. "Oh no... Breakfast time" said May with dread in her voice. May stared at that never ending curtain of baby blue that spread across the sky bathing in the glorious light of the sun. The white as snow, carefree clouds wafted by, dozing in the comforting light of the sun. She just didn't have the will power that day to face him just yet.

"Another day with the frog prince." she sighed. She walked up to the kitchen and prepared the brown circular soft dough cooked and often smothered with maple syrup we know as 'Pancakes' she learned from a simple recipe book in the kitchen counter. THEIR KITCHEN'S HUGE! She thought to herself. She never saw a kitchen like that before. Mermaids had kitchens but they were only small and ordinary which her father dare not to come into unlike the humans' kitchen, you can almost put Atlantica here! She thought as she stirred her way through the small little round porcelain dish looking thing which we'd like to call, the "Mixing bowl".

She stirred so quick that, some of the pancake mix was half way through her face. Some of it unfortunately, reached her face. She gave a big sigh. _'Not to bad for a beginner'_ she thought. She put the pancakes in the plate and read the "How to serve" instructions next.

She ran her hands carefully through the book. She placed the butter on top of the pancakes. After that she prepared the maple syrup which she carefully put on a silver bottle thingy. She just waited for Drew to come down.

She was tired of waiting so she ran straight to Drew's room

**: Drew POV:**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the door of my room. I groaned. "Mom, I'm not going just leave me alone."

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR I'LL BREAK IN." I could hear a loud trembling sound that almost shook the entire palace. "What do you want May?" I answered rather sleepy at the moment. "It's breakfast time. Don't ya wanna eat?" Said May with a soft angelic tone. Yes, I wanted to eat but my ego got over me. "And eat another one of your commoner meals, I'd rather starve."

"That's it!" she barged right in with out using any keys. I can say she's quite strong but I can't tell her that. It'll go right through her. "You can't just barge right in my room." I exclaimed. "Oh, but I can." Evil aura was forcing through her veins. She grabbed my right arm and dragged me down the marble white stairs. I got a few bumps on my head and in my butt but I regained consciousness when it stopped.

I arrived shortly at the breakfast table. I groaned and sloppily slept on the table. I was certain that May fumed before she ran to the enormous kitchen to get my breakfast. "Wonder what it's gonna be this time?" I thought.

To my surprise, I woke up like a mummy rising fro the grave. I realized why. May cooked me a batch of pancakes! MY ULTIMATE WEAKNESS!

"_Can't resist…pancakes… must resist but the force it's too strong." _I thought as I grabbed my arm but I couldn't hold on much longer. I directly spread the butter and put the maple syrup. I grabbed a slice of the pancakes and chewed like my life depended on it. I couldn't even stop.

**: May POV:**

"_Wow, he's eating my pancakes." _I thought. I never felt so happy in my life! He actually ate my pancakes without any comment at all. After her finished, he dabbed his lips with a napkin and said "How did you break the eggs actually?"

"Hmm?" I responded.

"The eggs how did you break it?"

"Well I had trouble at first so I just gave up and got simple pancake mix."

Then he started laughing at me. I didn't know why.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN BREAK A MEASLY LITTLE EGG! HAHA!"

That was the last straw! I've heard enough of his antics and silly comments. I decided to do it the hard way. I stepped close and grabbed his white shirt. He struggled for dear life but I had no choice. I drew him closer and said " I can't break eggs but I can break "other" round things" I exclaimed

"Uh-oh"

"Take this!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_~ After a few minutes of ultimate torture ~_

**(Knock your enemy down + Open his legs wide + Kick him in the groin many times = May's ultimate punishment)**

Drew couldn't feel his legs. He was in pain.

"WHAT DIDYOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Call it more of a punishment. I've had enough of your comments. Do you know I've worked hard to make you this. Hmph"

May crossed her arms and headed off to the garden. Drew got up and rubbed the sore pain in his head and the part between his legs. _It hurts._ He thought. He decided to wash it off. He limped upstairs. It was like he was circumcised for the second time. He took a shower and rinsed his hair a bit, killing all of the dirt on his hair that came from the floor.

**Few minutes later**

He got out of the shower. He changed his clothes. He wore a white long sleeved polo shirt which he unbuttoned a little bit. He also wore black pants and black shoes. Being a prince, he had to look perfect according to his father.

He got his favorite cookie and nibbled it slowly. He walked out into the garden with the cookie still in his mouth.

**: May POV:**

'_Who does he think he is? Mistreating girls like that. We're also people you know' But…I did something really bad to him too! I should apologize_

"**APOLOGIZE"**

'_Who are you?'_

"**Your conscience"**

'_Cool, I have a conscience'_

"**Everyone has a conscience dumbo"**

'_You sound a lot like Drew'_

"**Well, I'll be mean to you if you don't get it directly"**

'_Meanie!'_

"**Exactly, Ok either you apologize or I'll beat the hell out of you"**

'_How?'_

"**I'll torture you with guilt, MUWAHAHA"**

'_Fine, I'll apologize later. Right now, I'll train the Eevee I caught. I have an Ice rock, a fire stone, a water stone, a grass stone! But I don't know which to use! I'll have to catch a lot of Eevee!_

**Normal POV**

May got out of the garden. She zoomed right passed Drew who just raised an eyebrow. She went into the castle's nearby forest. Dawn gave her some Pokeballs yesterday just to be sure I got some on time. I spotted a Beautifly! I wanted to catch it! Dawn gave me 20 Ultra balls and 10 Great balls **(Wow, that's a lot of pokeballs)** so that was enough to catch a party! May called out Eevee.

EEVEE! _'I'll do it! I won't let you down master!_

May nodded. "OK Eevee use Shadow Ball

EEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

It got a direct hit! The Beautifly was knocked out!

"Ok go POKEBALL!" May threw the Great ball in the air and it spun around. It hit Beautifly in the head! The pokeball wobbled a few times and it clicked. May was proud of herself for catching a Beautifly! She petted Eevee and gave her what the humans call poke block. It was supposed to make every pokemon happy. Eevee smiled and gave May a rub on her ankle. May wanted to do this to her Eevee.

"Eevee? Do you want to be a Glaceon?"

EEE VEE EVE! _'I would love that master'_

"Ok then, here you go. Hold this chuck of Ice rock"

Eevee held the Ice rock and suddenly a light flashed, IT WAS EVOLVING!

**: Drew POV:**

May zoomed right passed me! She neither sad nor happy, she was just confused. I wanted to follow her but I couldn't, she would think I'm stalking her. I smelled the aroma of the rose one last time before I could have my morning stroll with my pokemon out into the forest. I sent out my Roselia so that it could also smell the aroma of the roses as its daily dose of medicine before its morning stroll.

Once Roselia and I were finished smelling the roses, I got up and carried Roselia to the forest. Just the I heard a noise and a beam of light flashing through the forest. _I wonder_ _what happened?_

I ran into the forest to get a glimpse of the madness happening. When I peeped into a bush I saw May and some sort of Pokemon. It was evolving. May must have battled here or something. In the palace forest we have a lot of rare pokemon and a lot of strong ones too. _Dad never got a chance to defeat that Venusaur and that pack of Beedrill. _I thought

Just then, I noticed someone pounce on me. I closed my eyes pleading _'Please not Akiko, Don't let it be Akiko'_


	11. Double Trouble?

**: May POV:**

'_Well this is it! Finally, my Eevee is now a Glaceon. I just need to find more Eevee and evolve them but for now, I have to train my Glaceon first! _Just then, I heard some rattling in the bushes. Glaceon followed me to where the sound was coming from. I saw Drew jumped on by a tiny girl with snow white pony tails and greenish eyes. She wore a red blouse and a white miniskirt with cycling shorts underneath. She wore a red headband and she had red slippers. For someone wit white hair, she mostly love the color red. (Her face looked a lot like that girl in Fortune Arterial who is some kind of little nun. She too has white hair)

For me, she was about 7 years old. She had that same resemblance as Drew's. I walked up to them and helped them get up. She bowed forward and introduced herself to May

**Normal POV **

"Hello, my name is Hinamori Suzuna, Just call me Suzuna. I'm Akiko's little sister." Suzuna said as she bowed low to May.

"Ohh, so your sister is Akiko." May said as she turned away and rolled her eyes.

"Yes but I'm not that mean like my sister." She smiled as May turned back and bowed low to Drew and the little Princess.

"So what are you doing here in a place like this?" May asked as Drew raised his eyebrow wanting to know the same thing.

"Onee-chan and I had a bet to see who could hold their breath the longest. I won so I get to spend a day at the castle with you." Replied Suzuna.

"Since you're here, why don't we play hide and seek in the garden." Relied May. "You're still 7 I presume?"

"Yes, onee-chan."

"Well, let's head over to the garden then." Replied May smiling. She took Suzuna by the hand and ran like a little girl. Drew just smiled, not smirked, he smiled. He noticed that May was awfully good with kids. She had that spark that made anyone melt away. _'Wait, what am I saying? I don't know who she is yet? IS she really the one?'_

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Drew called and ran after them.

~At the rose garden~

"Ok here are the rules, the it has to count to twenty and the others hide. When the it finds you, the it has to say "I got you". We only have to hide around the rose garden." Said Suzuna.

"Ok, tag" she poked Drew who was standing beside her. "You're it Drew. You start counting from twenty." May said as she giggled. Suzuna ran while May caught up. Drew covered his eyes and counted near a tree.

"17…18… 19…20! Ok its go time." Drew exclaimed.

Drew searched the rose bushes but no one was there. He searched the trees but no one was there either. He gave a sigh _'Where are they?'_ May was actually behind the rose bush but she couldn't be seen because she was at the corner of the garden. Thorns pushed into her milky skin but she didn't care. Suzuna was in the tree eating an apple since she was so hungry because Drew sucked at playing this game. Drew gave up. He shouted in the air. "I GIVE UP."

May leaped out of the rose bush and Suzuna got out of the tree still eating the apple. "Butt… I thoughhhtt… you were… I was… ugh never mind."

"It's ok Drew, I'll be it this time." May said willing to take his place. " Fine, onee-chan's it!" Drew and Suzuna hid in the same place… the rose bush. Suzuna pushed Drew out of the way. "Find another place to hide onee-san!

"Fine." Drew ran trying not to catch May's attention. He climbed up a tree, this time it was a tree where May counted.

19…20. I'm ready!

Then May looked under the rose bushes trying to find Suzuna or Drew. She found Suzuna crouching down. "I got you Suzuna!"

"Aww, Onee-chan got me! Well I'll better luck next time."

" Now to find Drew, she ran across the garden hoping to find Drew. But then she bumped into someone. It was none other than Charles. May was on top of him. He was shirtless. He was obviously getting a tan but it wasn't working since he was still his milky white skin self. He seemed to blush, since no one made him feel this way before. He was 21 but he seemed to like May on top of him since she was beautiful under the sunlight. Their faces were inches apart. May furiously blushed but she shook her head and looked away. Charles just blinked. Even though he was older, he resembled someone who was younger like Drew. May slowly walked away, resuming her search for Drew.

Drew on the other hand was on the tree spying on May,_'Damn that bastard stole my girl! I'm gonna fire him after that and ship him to Canada! Wait… what am I thinking. I don't wanna ship him to Canada. What am I feeling… what is this' _He said as he pounded his heart trying to figure out what was wrong. He just couldn't stop the uneasy feeling. Soon he heard a rustling through the leaves, he saw May climbing and smiling at him. "I found you Drew, now let's go back inside. Suzuna wants to eat."

"Sure May."

**Inside the castle**

May got into the kitchen cooking lunch for them. Suzuna was in the table holding her fork and spoon up. Drew was just fiddling with his napkin. Suzuna was looking at Drew. She wondered why was he so glum. She approached him and said. "Onee-san? What's wrong? Are you sad you lost?" she asked.

"No I'm just sad that's all. I'm maybe hungry."

"That's not it Onee-san, you seem down. Was it because of May-chan and Charles-senpai a few minutes before? Are you jealous?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Drew's eyes shot open under his face. _What did she mean? Is she right? Was she right? I've only known May for 5 days. I haven't really known her true self yet. I like her… no wait I LOVE HER! I can't let Charles get her though. I know now that she's the one for me. When she smiles, I cring to my seat and I melt and when I see her my heart pounds but I overshadow my feelings with arrogant comments. Maybe I am jealous…_

"So Onee-san, are you jealous?" Suzuna said as she raised an eyebrow.

"No Suzuna, I'm fine. I'm just hungry that's all."

"Hmm, I can see you're lying"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Ok let's just stop this silly argument. I don't like May, I don't even love her! She's just my maid and that's that!" Drew said only to hurt him even more in his heart. _'Maid to master relationship? It's hurting me even more when I think of it!_

"Lunch is ready!" May said as she went out of the kitchen with a cute little strawberry chef hat with matching apron and mittens. In her hand was tofu, she learned to cook through the cookbook. "She laid the tofu in front of Drew and Suzuna who smelled its aroma. Suzuna took a bite and her mouth watered. It was like heaven in her little mouth. You could hear her say MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! IT'S GOOD!. Drew took a bite.

"Not half bad May. I've got to say your cooking has improved ten fold."

"Come join us Onee-chan!"

May joined Suzuna. She sat beside Drew. He flinched when she sat beside him. He just grew pink in the face as he ate his tofu quickly which left some cheese dip in his mouth. He didn't even made a move to dab his face with a napkin. May saw his imperfection. He was like a baby who refused to eat. You could hear him humph as he was crossing his arms. May just giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

May took a napkin and dabbed his face with it. She smiled as she was done. Drew just grew crimson red. Suzuna just rolled her eyes. _'Pathetic, I'm not in love with her? Please..'_

May realized she did the unexpected in front of a guest. Their faces were just inches apart. Suzuna excused herself knowing that they would kiss soon. Drew leaned and they were close. As they Drew closer and closer, their lips were just an inch apart …


	12. Akiko's Vengeance

JUST THE DOOR BANGED** (Muwahahahahahaaha. I spoiled the moment sorry for the girls and guys who expected this to happen)**

Drew noticing the effect of his actions just blushed and smiled at May

"Thanks for helping me with my umm…uh..thing..."

"It's fine, well –uh- I have to-uh- get the door then. Bye." May ran away never looking back. _'I almost kissed him! Dang it you door. Wait… why am I mad? I should be happy? Why am I hurt inside?'_

May opened the door to reveal 4 people. One of them had brown hair and blackish eyes, it was Gary. One of them had jet black hair and violet eyes. His name was Ashton. They other one had slanting things for eyes and had brown hair. His name was Brock. The other one had violet piercing eyes and beautiful feature. She guessed that it was Akiko ready to pick he sister up.

"Oh so you must be Drew's friends please do come in. Oh Akiko, are you here to pick Suzuna up?"

"As you now I'm violating our bet. She won but I don't care I'm here to see Drewy kins right now so move aside."

Suzuna was at the back of the door saying something under her breath "–eeeviiillllllll-"

May just sweat dropped and led them to the kitchen for some food. Akiko humped and said. "I'm not eating this. This isn't made to fit human consumption"

"Suzuna ate it! It was enough for her." May responded. "Well that isn't enough for me, you B-." replied Akiko.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" replied May as she closed her eyes and raised her fist for more emphasis.

"You heard me, I call you a f—king b-ch."

"THAT'S IT IT'S ON SISTER." Clicking her fingers in the air as she grabbed a whole pie in the air and threw it at Akiko's face

"ohhhh, DIRECT HIT! Points for the new maid." Cried Gary

"You got served Akiko! Maid you should be proud." Yelled Ashton.

"My name is May actually."

"Ugh, why are you congratulating this freak anyway?"

"She's more nice than you one-chan!" cried out Suzuna.

"How dare you Suzuna? How could you do that to your own sister?"

"You're not my sister. You were just overtaken by a vicious monster which enraptured you. YOU AREN'T THE ONEE-CHAN I KNOW."

Akiko just got even mad. Being the monster she is, she punched May in the face, leaving her bleeding continually in the nostrils. Akiko was not yet satisfied. She tossed hot coffee in the air and it landed on May. Not only did it leave May with burns but it gave her cuts.

Drew was passing by when he saw May half dead and Akiko holding a pot in her hand. Gary and Ashton just ran away and said a quick goodbye to Drew and dashed out of the palace. Brock just slept on the table (typical). Drew rushed over to May's side and brushed off the side of her bangs. She coughed (typical love romance thing) and Drew looked worried. May just smiled and touched Drew's cheek. "I'm just burned that's all, and the blood can be patched with just some bandages, right?" May asked.

"AW COME'ON!" squealed Akiko as she thumped her foot to the ground.

"You! YOU DID ALL THIS!" Drew said as he turned to Akiko. "Well, she insulted me. You know I got nuts if someone insults me." she said as she made the cute eyelash puppy dog eyes thing to Drew. "STOP THAT! I"LL NEVER LOVE YOU! I NEVER WILL."

"Ha! But you will have to marry me after this month's over. Besides, if you chose Ms goodie two shoes here. Your father would refuse! You are only to marry royal blood so there's nothing you can do!"

Drew knew Akiko was right but she wanted to marry out of love. May had to live up to his parent expectations before the month's over!

Drew sent the guards to let Akiko leave the palace at once. They obeyed. After that, Drew carried May bridal style up to her room. May was weak at the moment so she didn't know what she was doing. She randomly wrapped her arms around Drew and nuzzled his neck. Drew just flushed red a bit and focused on getting her some blankets and bandages for her wounds.

Drew arrived at May's room. Drew lay her down gently. She was very weak. She rested and groaned something but Drew was busy to listen. He grabbed brown bandages and wrapped them around May's wounds. He put something that would heal 2nd degree burns. He put a hot towel on top of Mays head. Charles heard what happened and offered to help Drew tend to May.

"Hmm, you seem to care about some mere maid, even if you have that high class thing on you."

"Oh, I just want to help her that's all." Charles replied a little jittery at the moment

"Hmm, you never help Gianne when she got a burn, you also didn't help Annette when she got cut in the rose bush." Dew exclaimed. Under his breath he asked Charles. "Do you love her Charles?"

"No- no-no-no! I don't…" Charles said as he waved his hands in front of Drew. Seeing that Drew knew, he sighed. "How do you know?" Charles asked. "Since the incident, May has been jittery around you. I think she likes you too, but your like 20."

"HEY! I LOOK 20! BUT, I'M JUST 18."

"Yes, you are over worked my friend."

"Yes that is… HEY!" Charles shouted waking May up. May was rubbing her head not noticing the guys in the room.

"Uh- what's going on?" May asked. Drew gave Charles a death glare for screaming so loud. "Oh, you just got beat up by Akiko. Don't worry, just rest. We'll look after you."

"Thank you guys for your concern but I'd rather talk to Dawn about this right about now. Could you call her Drew? I have her cell phone number. Sadly, I don't have a cell phone." May said as she hang her head down. She gave Dawn's phone number. Drew punched in the numbers. He received a simple hello while he explained to Dawn what had happened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"


	13. Mysterious Visitor

"Nothing, my fiancée did this to her"

"This is also your fault. Since you can't control your she beast, Fine I'll come up there. Ash maybe able to help as well."

Dawn hang up the phone. She changed into a pink mini skirt, a white tube top and a vest with buttons that hang loose. She also wore some sort of a hat on hear head and block socks with pink boots (her usual clothing in the pokemon series) , grabbed Ash who was wearing a blue jacket, a pokemon cap, black pants and white shoes (his Pokemon Best Wishes clothing) and rushed to the castle like a Tauros ready to smash the castle gate. Ash just followed behind her.

Then Charles heard a knock on the door. He rushed downstairs trying to open it up. Once it clicked open, Dawn ran through the door, leaving poor Charles smashed like a Caterpie on the wall.

She ran upstairs to May's room and opened the door. She just blinked at the sight. She calmed down and lowered her fist a little. She couldn't believe her eyes. Drew was at M May's side holding her hand while May was looking totally pale. Drew was… crying? No way! She just gapped. It was like a fairy tale ending only May could have. Instead of getting angry, she smiled and walked over to Drew and put her hands on his shoulder. "Everything's gonna be alright Drew. She's just weak that's all. She just needs rest and a lot of water to help her stay strong."

Just then someone knocked at the door, it was Charles. "Master Drew, maidens have come to seek marriage."

"Tell them I'm busy." Replied Drew

"But sir! You cannot reject them just yet! Your mom and dad…"

"I don't care what they'll do to me. Just tell them to go back."

Just the Queen Laura came in. She was shocked at what happened to their maid. Drew just remained silent the whole time. Queen Laura noticed the beautiful maidens in the court yard. "Drew, come down at once or I'll have you thrown into prison." Cried Queen Laura.

"So be it!" yelled Drew. Queen Laura had no choice. She yanked his ear and led him straight to the courtyard. Drew winced in pain but he couldn't help it for his mother was strong. Queen Laura threw him into the yard with Charles behind her. The queen walked away and headed for the castle door for she had a meeting at Ruby Forest Kingdom.

Drew just sighed and sat near the fountain while the maidens came piling in._ Those girls just keep coming and coming!_ he thought, irritated. He opened the grand double doors, as ten gushing girls came into view.

Drew forced a smile and said through gritted teeth "Come in now, ladies! My you're looking fine today!"

His voice dripped with sarcasm, but he had promised his parents, and he _always _kept his word. But in actual, he wouldn't have spared them a second glance, and would've slammed the door in their faces. He just _knew _within his heart that they weren't the one, and it was just a waste of time.

All they wanted was his _looks_, his **charm** and his money.

. He flashed them a bored look, and indicated with a slight flick of his fingers, for the first to step up.

A girl, the owner of flowing, curly and blonde hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. She flashed a small, yet heart-melting smile. "See me next time once your hair isn't the completely plagiarized version of **Goldilocks**" he said coldly.

But, he immediately regretted his words, as he had broken his promise. He had promised he'd keep his sharp tongue intact, and to _think _before he voiced his thoughts. He always had his way, and was not used to this sudden change.

Her emerald eyes filled with tears, and she fled from the room. Three other girls warily looked at one another, and too fled, not wanting to hear the words, and too suffer the same fate.

The other girls remained, but their confidence quickly deflated. Drew then flashed his most charming smile at the rest of them to make up for his last comment. Several fainted at the sight, and the others squealed with utmost delight. His smile faded quickly as it had come as he said "Next"

Another girl, possessing short, cerulean blue and the same shade of eyes stepped up. She gushed and gawked slightly before stuttering "H-h-h-e-l-lo"

She blushed deeply, fidgeting with the folds of her dress. Drew smirked, rather pleased at her reactions, inflating his already large ego. "Pleased to meet you, the name's Drew.._Prince _Drew"

He bowed down slightly, as he held her hand, caressing it ever-so-slightly. He kissed it gently, but her trembling fingers quickly fell out of his grasp as she fainted in his arms. Drew slapped a hand to his forehead, irritated to a further extent. "Charles,!" he called, as the butler appeared immediately. "Yes, Sir Drew" said the butler, bowing once again.

He always adorned the same, blank and lifeless expression on his face, holding the true potential of a promising butler. "Please take this troublesome girl to her escort, and tell them to take her home" he muttered. He waved his hand and the butler was gone.

He glanced at the remaining group of girls. _Only just five left.. _he thought, pleased. He smirked deviously, a plan forming in his mind. He had to get rid of them. Quick. He glanced around, just to make sure.

Butler gone, check. Mom and Dad gone, check. No one around, check. "Line up in a horizontal line" commanded Drew, as he began to walk past them one by one.

"You're too **fat**, you're too ugly, you've got a _pointy_ nose, _elf_ ears and you… _yuck _**troll** toes" said Drew.

Deep down, Drew felt guilty for making up complete lies he'd made up on the spot, but he truly needed some peace. He knew he had a promise, but it was a promise he could not keep. He'd also already broken it earlier. But, those faces they contorted at him did not help his battered conscience.

They all fled, their wails echoing down the hall. Drew sighed. He was rather disappointed at their reactions.. none of them.. stood up to him, only just accepted the obvious lie and ran. "That takes care of the line. Well, I'm off to May's room now."

Charles just gave him a look and nodded as he tended to the roses at the royal courtyard.

'_Though he may be a stubborn arrogant prince, he still has feelings, too. Obviously he loves that maid so much. I just pretended to like her to make him jealous. He knows I play games but what he doesn't know I toy with people. Tsk…tsk…tsk…Innocent little boy toy.'_

Just then, there was someone blocking the plants. His shadow covered the sun. He talked with a somewhat weird tone. Charles didn't know who this was so he asked his name. " Why my name is Yel Rah of the African Empire, I'm the king you know!

"Riiiighhhhhhhhhhttttttt."

**Meanwhile…**

Akiko paced around her bedroom thinking of a plot to diminish Drew's feelings for May. "Arrggghh!" screamed Akiko as she threw yet another scrunched up ball of paper into the bin that was already over flowing. Akiko sat down at her desk, biting her nails agitatedly. Akiko dipped her quill into the ink jar but paused, thinking of what to write.

"Aha!" exclaimed Kimberly as the thought hit her. "I'll use Drew's ingenious mechanical equipment! Although what can I do to diminish his feelings for her? I know! I'll try to hook up Charles and May. Although Charles is older than her like 5 years but age doesn't count. I'll go phone that big head butler of Drew kins.

"Soon enough, one month shall be over and Drew will have no choice but to marry me!" said Akiko as she stared at the piece of parchment with a gleam in her eye. Akiko then picked up her phone and dialed Charles cell number. "Hello" came a voice across the line. "Yes, sorry to interrupt but may I ask, is Charles here?" said Akiko using her most polite voice that dripped with sweetness

"Stop the act Kimberly I'm here" said Charles sniggering. "Aw, I used my best voice for nothing!" said Akiko in a whole new different tone of voice. Much more intimidating and arrogant. "Anyways, I'll get straight to the point… I want you to do something for me Charles."

"Hurry up I'm talking with Yel Rah the king of Africa here! I need to entertain him before the queen gets back so stark talking."

"I want you to….."

**At the Palace Courtyard…**

"Who was that?" asked King Yel Rah

"That was one of my friends. Now just shush before I get my mallet (Misty guy version !)."

"Ok, sheesh, I don't mean to be a bother but perhaps you might know who May Maple is do you?"

"Yes, and one question, why do you guys where those big dumb necklaces around you? What's wrong with you guys?"

"Ahh, it's a fashion statement. May is a friend of mine."

"."


	14. Mystery Revealed

_**Authors note:**__ Terribly sorry for not updating recently. I have been kinda' busy fixing my internet connection. I apologize for not updating. Uggghhh, why am I speaking like this. Maybe history's gotten the best of me. (Sigh) Anyway this is a short chapter it's not very much but I really tried. Ohh and umm please gimme Ideas cuz I have authors block or something you guys call it. PLEASE I NEED HELP. Thanks chu very much _

**May's room…**

"Ugh, Drew? Where have you been?" May said as she was beginning to flutter her eyes open. Drew couldn't answerer. He just smiled at her. "Ok, what's with the smile?"

"I'm just happy you're ok that's all." Drew said as he just gazed into May's eyes. May just blushed and turned away. "Ok guys, enough with the gooey mushy stuff! I'm gonna hurl." Ash said as he put his hands over his mouth trying to puke. "You're gonna stain the carpets!" Drew screeched.

Dawn rushed over to May's side wrapping her scars with bandages. "You're going to be alright, ok little sis?" Dawn said with a tear falling down her cheeks. Dawn suggested that she go cook ramen in the kitchen. "I can't let you cook there." Drew said as he tugged on Dawn's arm. "And why not?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Drew flipped his hair and said, "You might blow the kitchen up. Ash said you cook horrible." "AAAAAAASSSSSSSSH! Dawn screamed as she walked over to Ash and punched his gut.

"Knock it off you two!" May screamed. "Your both giving me a headache." "Sorry" Dawn and Ash said in unison as the crept away from each other. Just then they heard a knock on the door, it was Charles.

Drew clenched his fist and turned away. Charles just sighed and headed over to May bowing low. "Miss May there is someone here to see you." He said. "Who is this person?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "He's a king or something, he says he's from Africa." May nodded. Dawn helped her up and helped her to walk down the stairs. _'Damn that Dawn. She's so lucky.' _

Charles escorted the two of them into the lobby. May and Dawn sat at some sort of large sofa. Charles went back outside to escort the guest into the castle to meet May but as he got there, he ran away. Charles chased him but lost track of the king so he just let him be.

May and Dawn were waiting endlessly in the lobby. Dawn started to sing ' 1000 Miles' while May played with her hair. They were getting bored. Charles came back in sweating like a pig. May asked what happened. Charles explained that the king had ran off to town. They both sighed and walked back to the room so May could get some rest.

**:Yel Rah POV:**

"Dammit! Why did she call me! She was supposed to wait and hour before she called. Oh well, I guess I have to come back tomorrow then.

**Normal POV**

May slept soundly in her room. Dawn and Ash walked back to the Inn leaving Drew the only one caring for May. He looked at her sleeping soundly on her bed. He wished he could stroke her hair and say the 3 words every woman needs to hear. "I Love you". May walked up to the sound of the Pidgey. She noticed that Drew was smiling a her. She blushed and scurried down to the garden.

Queen Laura saw May and her many bandages and knew something was up. "May what's wrong?" Queen Laura asked. "Oh, this? It's just cuts from the knife that's all." She smiled nervously. Queen Laura wasn't convinced but she just nodded and headed for the palace courtyard to tend to their beautiful and stunning Roserade and Budew. May just lay down back at the grass and looked up at the sky. _' I understand I l…looo…love DREW! But how can I tell him I'm a mermaid. I have only 3 days to go before this thing wears off.'_

She held her necklace close to her heart and thought of her family. She thought of Konohanna, Miko, Misty, Dawn, Hana and her dad. She cried because she missed them. She stared at the sea. The sea was very beautiful especially her home, Atlantica. She missed Brendan and Lydia. She also thought of Drew. He only had 3 days to pick a bride. Akiko was his only option unless someone knocks him back to reality. May thought if she and Drew could be married. She then snapped back to reality when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Drew! She knew this was now or never. She wanted to return to her hometown.

"Drew, I have something to tell you." May looked directly into his eyes. "Huh? What's wrong May?" Drew asked as he directly locked eyes with May while holding her shoulders. "I have been lying to you and the entire human world of who I am. I have to tell you now or I will be ever consumed by guilt and sadness." May looked down trying not to look at Drew. She didn't want to leave but her dad and sisters need her. She missed them too. She hadn't learned much about the human world but she would sacrifice her time and effort just to be with her family. She regretted ever leaving Atlantica. Now she must return. It was now or never.

May held the necklace in her hand and touched the red shinning pearl on it. It glowed radiantly in the setting sun. Drew was stunned. Never has he seen anything more radiant in his entire life. May slowly changed but was interrupted by Dawn. (Thank goodness).

"Whatever is the matter Dawn?" May asked. Charles trailed in behind her this time with a mirror and a piece of paper. "What are you going to do with that?" Drew asked furrowing his brow at Charles. "I don't know, after what happened a while ago. Dawn started to go berserk and told me to fetch these things."

"Dawn, what's up?" May asked once again this time with much more worry. "He's back May, HE'S BACK!" Dawn tugged May and moved her two and fro. "Who's back?" Drew asked. "It started like this, when Ash and I were heading back to the Inn. I bumped into Charles who was grocery shopping. I asked Charles who really wanted to see May. Luckily he didn't have a small brain to remember our guest." Dawn glared at Charles. "Hey? I'm not that stupid." "Ha! You're not that stupid but you still are." (?) Dawn pointed a finger at Charles. "At least I'm not a seducing manic." Charles proved his point. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YA' JERK!" Dawn screamed. She was ready to punch Charles when May stopped the two giving a nasty blow to Charles jaw and a pinch to Dawn's cheek. They got what they deserved for being so noisy. "Get to the point you guys." May shouted almost deafening Drew in the ears. "Well you didn't have to be so loud!" Drew shouted. "SHUT UP!" Dawn screamed while Charles sat there enjoying the bickering while eating delicious popcorn out of nowhere which tasted like chocolate. He looked up and watched the Aipom daggling about in the nearby tree. (Trust me you do NOT' wanna eat that imported popcorn).

**Few hours later…**

~I'd say it was night fall~

"Dang, you guys have been going about that for hours, when did you decide to stop?" Charles asked while eating the delicious imported popcorn. "When we saw what you were just eating." Dawn pointed out to the popcorn and gave Charles an awkward look. "Huh?" Charles raised his eyebrow at Dawn who had a mouthful of that stuff.

"Never mind Charles just carry on with your business." Drew waved his hand and did the hair flipping thing which he never grew tired of. "When are you gonna stop that Mr. Ego." Dawn crossed her arms. "When pigs fly." Drew answered with his signature smirk on his face. May just sighed. "Look Dawn we have been fighting for hours now and you still haven't told us what you've found out."

"Oh yeah, it kinda slipped my mind." Dawn answered. The rest of them just sweat dropped. Dawn grabbed a pen from her pocket and jotted down their unsuspecting visitors name. She jotted down Yel Rah on the piece of paper and took the mirror from the satisfied Charles who rubbed his belly. "You're just like Ash." Dawn said as she rolled her eyes. "Focus Dawn!" May yelled at her very annoying sister.

"Right." She moved the mirror closer to the paper and to May's horror, it formed the name of her rival and the number one criminal in all Atlantica. Drew noticed May looked a bit pale. He moved closer to May and waved his hand in front of her face. "Yo' May! Wake up."

"What was formed in the mirror anyway?" Charles asked. "Itttt—ssss—haaa-lll-."

"Hall?" Drew asked. "No Drew much worse, the enemy of our hometown is back and wants revenge on May. Harley."

DUN DUN DUN. It was harley after all, um, thanks for the people who've been reading this fic and sorry I'm really sorry for not updating. (I'm horrible) hides in corner sulking

May: Aww, anyway review.

Max: Why am I not in this fic?

Drew: She'll answer that in the next chapter after her sulking days are over.

Max: Hey Drew I gotz ur cookie and it tastes yummy.

Drew: YOU F- BASTARD…GIMMMMEEEEEEE BACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK MEEE COOOKIEEEEEE!

May: We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please tune in to see if we ever stop Drew's rampage. Eh heh heh. *sweat drops*


	15. Make a wish: My new pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Now on with the story **

"Who is that?" Drew asked. "It's the freak of nature." May screamed. "Clam down May." Dawn put her hands on May's shoulder and nodded to remind her everything was gonna be alright. "Who really is this Harley person?" Charles asked a little confused. "Well, one thing, he killed my mom." Dawn raised her finger and pointed to Charles looking rather angry. "Whoa calm down Dawn." Charles moving back before Dawn would kill him alive (Is that possible?). "Anyway, Harley wanted revenge on dad who knows why and that's why he took my mom and held ransom for her. Let's just say it's unbelievably huge but dad never had that sort of money so Harley got mad." Dawn started to cry. Charles looked at Dawn and pitted her. _'Wow, this girl has gone through a lot of problems. Hm, no wonder.'_ "So what happed next Dawn?" Charles asked. "But uh if you don't wanna we might as well head back inside." Charles explained looking a bit nervous considering her punches were really hurtful.

"Hm? Oh, it's ok. Drew wants to know so I would like to continue." Dawn said as she wiped her tears and started smiling. Charles nodded and let Dawn continue. "Uh, so he took mom to the nearest place where the entire city could see her killed. May when she was 3 ran as fast as she could with a sword in her hand just to save mom. I ran after her along with Konohanna my other sister. She ran to the place and struck Harley in the stomach but once she did that it was too late mom had already been killed. Harley limped away and swore his revenge on May. Rumors have it he recruited spies to try and capture May but many failed."

"Now I realize that when he knew May was hiding in the castle, I had to tell you all what was happening because if I don't May would be in grave danger." Dawn said with some kind of dread in her voice. May shuddered when she heard his name. Harley, the one who killed her mother, the one who wanted to take revenge on the kingdom and the one who swore that he would rule this world.

"Hm, that's why we must do all that we can to stop him and his evil schemes." Dawn looked at each one of them at a more serious manner. "I will help May and kill that murderous freak." Drew said as he clenched his fists in anger. "I'll help too." Charles nodded. "Hm, I'll come back tomorrow. Until then." Dawn stood up and walked away. Drew walked coolly to his room with May trailing behind.

**In May's room…**

'_What if Harley finally gets his revenge on me? What if I died? What if he killed dad before he came up here?' _May's thoughts wandered through her mind. She closed her eyes and dreamt of a world of peace and that everything would just be alright. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It clicked open and someone walked inside. The strange figure looked familiar. May's eyes opened in shock. "EEEPPP! HARLEY!" May yelped.

The figure turned the lights on and showed himself. It was just Drew. May had been hallucinating this whole time. She sighed and sat right back up. "Hey Drew, why are you here? It's like 12:30." May growled. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Erhem, don't get the idea your sleeping with me you dog!" May said as Drew tried to scurry near her and after she pushed him away banging his head on the floor. "Me? Sleep with you? Please, I'd sleep with a lion." Drew said as he once again did his signature hair flip. May humped and sat an inch away from him. "What do you want then?" May asked as she gave Drew her confused look. "Well, I just want to talk." Drew explained. "Oh."

" How do you describe Harley's physical appearance?" Drew asked sounding more like a detective. "Well he wears a freaky Cacturne outfit and has purple hair, weird and kinda girly voice."

"Girly voice?" Drew asked confused. "Never mind that." May answered turning away. Drew felt kinda sorry for May. She looked worried.

"Here's something ta' cheer you all up." He handed a rose to May. May couldn'/t believe it. Never has a boy given her a rose before. To mermaids, roses were extremely rare and it had been the sign of love for humans. The rose was indescribable. It had some sort of velvety texture and in the middle of the rose the petals formed into a heart shape making the rose more valuable. May cocked her head on the side looking a bit confused but somewhat entranced by the rose. "Where did you get this?"

Drew gestured to his side and May saw a lovely pokemon. A Roselia. She had been told by Konohanna that Roselia were pokemon that could make roses out of nowhere. It had some sort of graceful appearance. It made a slight bow and gently sat on May's lap. May giggled at the sight.

Drew just smiled and threw a pokeball in the air. "Roselia, return. Have a good nights rest. Well I'm going to sleep now. Thanks for the info." Drew said as he slid his hands into his shorts and closed May's bedroom door and slid away. May crept quietly in her blanket after writing an entry in her diary and shit her eyelids and dozed off.

**The next morning**

"Ok Glaceon use Ice beam and hit the tree over there!" Glaceon took a deep breath and perfectly hit the target. May smiled and grabbed a pink cube which was called Pokeblock by the humans. Glaceon loved it. She nuzzled on May's ankle and smiled.

Just then, May heard a faint cry at the distance. She peered over the bushes and to her surprise she found a pokemon getting kicked in the butt by some evil poachers. They had knives and a blade which could kill pokemon and humans. May couldn't believe that they would do such a thing. She told her Glaceon to do Icy Wind at the poachers. Glaceon perfected the ice beam and landed straight at the poachers. They turned into a block of Ice. May rushed to the poor pokemon. The pokemon backed away slowly, it didn't want to see another human again. But May gave it some Pokemon food to nibble on. Her plan worked! The pokemon came closer and after it finished the food, it licked May's hand clean of pokemon food crumbs. She smiled and cradled the hurt Pokemon. She rushed over to the castle to be met by Charles. Charles gapped at what she found, a Jirachi.

"May, where did you get that?" He questioned. "It was hurt by some men and it almost died. Please, I need to get it some where safe." May pleaded. 'Alright, I'll help you to get it to a pokemon center." Charles answered. May just looked confused. What was a pokemon center? 'What? You don't know what a pokemon center is?" Charles asked. May nodded. "Well, I'll explain to you on the way."

**At the Pokemon Center**

"Oh, so that's what it is." May smiled while Charles rolled his eyes thinking she was some sort of pathetic girl. May merrily skipped to the table where a woman with pink hair and a pink and white nurse's outfit stood. "Maam, Can you take care of this pokemon for me? It was attacked by poachers in the nearby forest." May pleaded. "Do you realize what pokemon you have just brought?" The nurse asked. May shook her head. "Well, you just brought a Jirachi, it is a pokemon who grants wishes but I'm not sure though it grants a lot. It opens its true eye when the time is right and absorbs the energy from a certain comet which happens to appear sometime tonight." The nurse explained. May smiled and handed over Jirachi. "Oh, by the way, May I know your name?" May asked. "Oh, my name is Joy, Nurse Joy." "Well, thank you nurse Joy." May thanked the nurse with a slight bow and hurried over to the tables in the Pokemon center

**After a few minutes**

"The Jirachi's fine, you can come in if you want." Nurse Joy pointed to the room where Jirachi was treated. May bowed politely and rushed over to Jirachi's side. May held its tiny hand and patted it. "Everthing is going to be alright Jirachi, I promise." The pokemon nodded it's head and smiled. She looked at the pokeball and grabbed it from May's waist. She looked as if she was trying to open it. May cocked an eyebrow at Jirachi. "What are you doing?" May asked. "It looks like it wants you to be it's owner Miss." Nurse Joy answered. May was shocked at the response. " Jirachi, do you wanna come with me?" She questioned and the tiny star- like pokemon nodded it's head. "Do you wanna fight for it?" The pokemon shook it's head and was ready to go in the pokeball. "Fine then, in the pokeball you go!" May tossed the ball in the air and it wriggled around and once it stopped, May jumped for joy!

"Alright, I just caught, a Jirachi."

And Glaceon said, "GLACEON!" (May didn't return her remember? :D)

May: Yeahy, the chapter is done.

Me: Yeah, I guess I should be happy. Anyway, I didn't include Max because the story focuses on the sisters and they didn't have a brother (like you guys even care…)

Drew: GIMMMEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKK MYYYY COOKIIIIEEEEEE

Me: *sweat drops* Eh-heh we'll try to fix this, seems like he really wants the cookie.

May: Max, give him the cookie.

Max: Too late, I already ate it.

Drew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone stares at Drew…

May: The story really is true.

Max: He really is mad about the cookies.

Me: I'll give him a cookie later

Drew jumps for joy

(Everyone just sweat drops)


	16. The Ball: My odd Pokemon

"Alright Jirachi, come on out!" May shouted. Jirachi came out and hugged May. "Alright Glaceon you deserve a rest for now." May returned Glaceon into its pokeball and cuddled Jirachi in her arms, thanked Nurse Joy and went out of the room. There in the hall Charles slept like a baby. He had drool on the side of his face and he was rubbing his stomach as if he was dreaming of food. May ran over to Charles side and tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up. _'I guess the operation took longer than I thought. (sigh) I guess I have to do this the hard way.'_

May positioned herself behind Charles ear took a deep breath and…

WAAAAAAAAAAKKKKEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!

"Ahhh!" Charles shouted as he jumped to the ceiling and hung on the crystal chandelier in the room. "What the f- do you want?"

"We better get going Charles." May said in a nervous tone. "Well you could've just rubbed me or told me to wake up May!" Charles shouted as he jumped off the chandelier and rubbed his eyes. "Well you couldn't wake up so I tried shouting at your ear." May said as she had a goofy grin on her face. "Well don't ever do it again. By the way, how's Jirachi?" he asked. "She's doing fine. She wants to come with me."

Charles grieved a sigh and thought, _'Great another burden to carry.'_ He followed May out into the open and into the path the once took before.

May walked the summer paths and skipped along the grassy green fields (-_- yeah I know this line sucks but bear with me kay?). Charles just walked slumpily (?) behind her with aura of violet aroused from his innermost being. HE was ready to crush someone but wouldn't dare to. They reached the castle and found the queen rushing and begging and she gradually shook May intensely. Charles just went blank for a second. _'The queen's having some kind of problem.'_ She was sweating all over the place and some places gushed sweat in places people not dare mention. She was hallucinating about cookies and milk and hyperventilating too much that you couldn't even understand what she was saying. She was all like abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz! YOU CAN'T GET A THING RIGHT! Like come on, Seriously man. Say something. Then when she calmed down a bit, she spoke in a rapid fast tone and shouted.

"HELP US! WE NEED SOMEONE TO PREAPRE FOR AKIKO AND DREW'S MARRIGE PARTY BUT WE CAN'T DO IT ON OUR OWN!"

"I'll get right to it Madam and May can help with the decorations. Isn't that right May?" Charles asked. May just cringed to the spot and was in deep thought. "May?"

May POV

'_Wait, they're getting married. This is happening quite so soon. I never really noticed! When did this happen? Why is my heart getting gripped and it's like being ripped apart. Why? Am I in love with him? No that can't be it. Why are my eyes swelling? This can't be! These aren't tears right? They can't be. There must be some mistake. Some distortion of the fabric of time and space. Elmo hasn't been pulled out of Sesame street right? No that isn't the reason. Maybe someone stole from Drew's cookie jar again. No! _

I just stood there with my head bowing low and a liquid substance poured down my cheeks. I sniffed a bit and looked up to Queen Laura who was looking quite worried. I smiled and said I was fine and that I was just happy that I was given a really big task. Queen Laura bought it and smiled along with me. She gave me and Charles instructions and tasked us to do. We planned each decoration according to the theme and decorated the grand ballroom along with other maids and new hired butlers.

Normal POV

May just sighed as she tied a pink ribbon on the glass staircase. Charles noticed and knew what was going on. He knew what she was going through. He climbed down the ladder and ran back to Drew's room.

Charles POV (about 15 minutes ago and so on)

May was crying and I noticed it a few seconds ago that she was confused and hurt inside. I knew that feeling all along. She really likes Drew but she's too dense to notice it. She's such a pain to boys and a shame to girls everywhere. We planned for the event and while she was hanging that old memorabilia ribbon thing on the stairs, I climbed down the ladder and was so furious. He loved May more than anything else in the world! Why would he leave her for that b—Akiko. Life isn't fair and I know but something just isn't right.

I walked up to Drew's room and then I saw him there sleeping like a dead person. He was so pale and weak he looked like he took some shots and injected drugs or something. His hair looked like pale green and he had something like bloody red eyes. He was a living dead. He turned to me and I cringed. Never in my life, of all my years in this family have I ever seen Drew like this. Maybe he's depressed because of the bad decision or it's only 5 days before the end of the month and he just got hyped up and decided to agree. But he walked sloppily towards me. I was frightened and froze to the spot. Drew, with a soft breath, whispered, " Akiko-." Then collapsed all of a sudden. I didn't know what happened but I bet this has something to do with Akiko and her tricks. I helped the prince up and helped him drink purified water from the Peruvian glacier (-_- LOL) . That should help perk him up a bit. Drew was oh so full of energy, he was raised up and had the energy of a thousand men. He began to sing some kind of song that goes like this (trust me my fingers can't hold this much longer so please…)

_Akiko, my love for you burns like a thousand suns. My love for you is forever. I'll love you so never leave me alone. My dear Akiko, I love you…_

(SUCKISH SINGING! Makes me wanna hurl up every now and then)

"Damn Drew! What up with you man!" I said as I covered my ears then he started singing like a drunkard.

"1000 bottles of beer on the wall 1000 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around 1000 bottle of beer on the wall… 999 bottles of beer on the wall.."

This kept going on until I couldn't bear it any longer. I was about to give in when he finally snored and the clock struck 5:30nn. I sighed and we just had enough to finish the grand ballroom decorations.

May POV

I decorated the ribbon on the stair case and I saw Charles going down the ladder on the other side and knew it wasn't a bother. I climbed down the ladder to help the chefs in the cooking since I grew with them within this short period of time. My arm was still a bit wounded but I want to help anyways since I'm the maid after all. _'Wonder where Drew is. I want to congratulate him and Akiko and wish them a splendid… Ouch, what is this? What's happening to me? I can't say the word.. Ugh… It hurts so bad but why? Why? Why can't I see the truth? Someone please show me._

Just then, Suzuna came in with a cute white sun dress white frills at the bottom. She had that cute little happy smile any cute seven year old could make but somewhat deep inside I felt something was wrong with her. Something was bothering her. The fact that she slumped when she made her way to the rest room and behind that fake smile I felt someone crying inside, not the happy crying but the sad crying sort of thing. I knew something was up and this involves someone, the evil she beast Akiko.

I rushed over the Suzuna. She smiled gracefully that anyone would melt because of her cuteness but I was never fooled. "Suzuna, tell me what happened?" I asked as I held on to her shoulders. "Nothing's wrong Onee-chan, I'm just so happy, for to- to night, heh?" Suzuna answered in a somewhat nervous tone. I knew it! Something was up, and this definitely involves Akiko. "Don't try to make fun of me Suzuna. I'm serious. This is for the good of the kingdom." I replied but she just smiled and I gazed upon her eyes. I knew it! Akiko was responsible, but of what crime?

Just then, Queen Laura ringed the bell and signaled us for it was time for the grand ball in honor of her son, Drew.

Charles POV

The clock struck 5:30 and Drew was still his drunkard self. Did he drink a lot of tequila? I let him breathe through the small spoon I was carrying but as I smelled the back portion of the spoon, there were no signs of hard liquor anywhere, but the only thing I could smell was something like gum, or poke block. I couldn't put a finger to it. Just then, Queen Laura rang the bell and my senses tingled within me so I rushed downstairs and found every servant lining up. I saw May in the distance. She put on her worried face and I knew exactly what was going on. I rushed downstairs and presented myself to Queen Laura.

Normal POV

"Ok servants, tonight in a very big night. I expect you all to do your best and do absolutely everything and anything for our guests, especially our soon to be queen, Miss Kimberly Akiko Hinamori."

May just cringed to the spot. '_Their future queen is going to be her? No way. That evil she beast would kill every maid who laid a finger on her darling Prince Drew. What's up with her anyway? She's kinda' like the obsessed type. She'd kill anyone who gets her honeybunch, sugar plum or any other of those weird cutesy names girlfriends call their boyfriends but in this case he's her fiancé and that's why he's like her chew toy you can't rip out of her mouth.'_ May thought.

"Just don't disappoint the princess ok? Oh and Charles and May, since you two are the youngest and you've worked so hard in the planning and the organizing, you have my permission to engage in the ball activities. You may do as you please. Enjoy your evening. The rest of you can enjoy the festivities after the whole ball is over since we'll have a staff party after this."

Everyone readily agreed. Queen Laura sent a few maids over the help May pick her ball gown. She was escorted to a large cabinet filled with all sorts of ball gowns. There was a turquoise ball gown. It had a long bottom piece and a tube for a top. May liked but she didn't love it. She tried many different outfits but when she looked in the mirror she saw a different May. She tried also a lot of goofy outfits just for fun. She wore a silly hat and strutted about in the mirror and wore goofy looking make up. She forgot all about Akiko and Suzuna, she laughed her heart out. Finally she stopped goofing off and picked a blood red gown with white gloves, and a dainty golden necklace with a ruby red gem from England for a touch of elegancy in her outfit. She combed her hair and let it flow elegantly. She brushed the strands if her long delicate hair and smoothened the rough ends. She put a bit of blush on and she put a bit of mascara to brighten up her eyes a bit. She finished putting her lip gloss on and red high heels. Although she didn't know how to put them on, she slipped them under her dainty toes and wearily walked outside, wobbling and waddling like there was no tomorrow. The maids clearly knew she wasn't used to this so they helped her walk on her toes.

Charles POV

I was waiting like 45 minutes for that chick to finish. I was glancing at my watch, then to May's room the back to my watch again. I couldn't believe how long girls would take to finish dressing up. Then the elderly maid named, Sora, walked down the stairs and bowed low to show respect to her authority since I was like a leader and a chair person to them. "Sir, May is done changing." I turned my head and I couldn't believe my eyes. May was stunning and elegant. She was gorgeous and I couldn't deny it. She was amazing, I couldn't possibly think of any down side to this. She was bathed in red although, her sapphire eyes gleamed without likeness to her dress but to me there was no one who compared to her ravishing beauty. "Gomen, Charles." May said as she bowed low in her respect to me since I was older. "Well, I'll spare the lecture for tonight since you look absolutely beautiful tonight." I said as I looked May directly in the eye. May blushed a bright pink and said, "Uh-Arigatou."

I waved my hand and said, "Would you go to the dance with me, Hime-sama?" *Hime-sama means princess* I said as he bloomed with all the kawaii and petals of moe of the maids and gay butlers. "I'm delighted to, Sir Charles." May said jokingly.

Normal POV

Charles held her hand and made their way to the ballroom. There was an orchestra. Violins, Violas, Drums, Pianos, Cellos and many others played delightful music while many couples danced around the dance floor. There was a giant crystal chandelier above them and many gluttons were lounging on the chairs eating half of the food. Far behind them was Drew holding Akiko's hand and looking longingly in her eyes. May knew there was something wrong with him. He never liked Akiko but he stared longingly in her eyes. I zoomed in for a closer look, dragging Charles along with me. King Daniel and Queen Laura were enjoying the dance while the future Queen and King sat on the regal and royal, golden throne. All I saw was darkness and emptiness in his solace, green eyes.

Charles knew what May was about to do. Before May could slap some sense into Drew's jerky little face, he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Akiko POV

Things are going well, a little too well, when the clock strikes ten, Drew will wake up from the trance and fall in love again with the bi- of a brunette. No matter, I still have some left. I'll feed this to him in a quarter to ten.

Normal POV

May was gracefully led to the dance floor. May felt uneasy and shy. Charles knew just what was happening and said, "Don't be afraid, I'll help you. Besides this is simple."

"1 2 3, 123, 23 and 123." Charles said as they swayed on the dance floor. Their eyes glistened with excitement. May was feeling the energy and lit off a beautiful smile. Charles blushed pink at the sight. Although he didn't love May but he found her to be quite cute and beautiful at times but he never loved her. Charles smiled then escorted May to the table where fruit punch was served along with various cakes, scones and May's favorite fillet and Drew's hard to get cookies. May laughed at the sight when she remembered when Drew became a COOKIE MONSTER. She chuckled a bit and a tear shed down her face.

May POV

I looked at the cookies and I remembered Drew as a Cookie Monster. I laughed so hard that I began to cry. What is this? Why am I feeling it this way. Why do I blush everytime he's with me? Why am I so heart- broken to let him go? All my emotions flowed out of me and I couldn't stop crying. I saw Charles standing in the background and looking at me like he wanted to know what was going on. I just swished my head to hide my face from view.

"You love Drew, May and you can't fight that feeling forever."

"What?"

"You got that sickening feeling, that heart break when you saw them together like this? You know why is that May? It's because you love him that it's hard for you to let go."

"Who are you?"

"Look into the poke ball May."

Normal POV

May leaned on her purse and saw the poke ball glowing, the shimmering bright white color. It glistened as the pokemon talked. "Could you come on out please?" May ran to the garden to help get a better glimpse at the pokemon. She hid under the cherry blossom tree. She admired the cherry blossom because that was where she hid from all her problems. She'd never run to her sister, she never told Drew, Charles, King Daniel or even Queen Laura. She knew that they didn't give much help. This was the ideal hiding spot. She threw the poke ball in the air and out came the enchanting pokemon, Jirachi.

"Yyy-ooo-uu c-ca—ann t-t-t talk?" May stammered and gasping in amazement. How could this pokemon talk? Jirachi laughed at the sight to how clueless this girl is to pokemon. Jirachi explained further.

"Not many pokemon can speak as well as I can. I have the power to grant wishes correct?" May nodded her head in agreement but she was still in awe but let Jirachi continue. "I had an owner once. His name was Axel, he loved me so dearly. He treated me with the utmost respect and gave me pokemon food everyday. He treated me not only as a companion but like a brother. One day, he wished that he could understand me. I granted that wish. I could talk from now on. We became like family. Me, his Mightyena and Beedrill. One day he went home from school…"

"What's a school? Is it like a group of fish?" May said with big wondering, sapphire eyes. Jirachi face palmed himself and sighed. "You aren't from this world are you?" He asked. "How do you know!" May gasped. "Our kind have been ever so blessed with wisdom. We can feel it if people are lying or not. Now may I continue." May nodded and Jirachi continued. "One day when he went home from school. I decided to meet that lovable black haired straight A+ student. He was one of a kind. He had those vampire blood red eyes and that messy black hair and the bangs that covered his other eye. He had that smile that would knock any other girl on the floor. He was dreamy actually but as he unpacked. He had friends, drunkards actually, who sat on the porch as I gazed into each of their eyes. I didn't like their faces, I hated their sinister smiles and my small body quivered as I looked at them. He sent me out with that sweet innocent smile. I knew something wrong was about to happen, I could feel it like my true eye was about to open. It was 12:00mm in the middle of the night when he did the unthinkable. When I was left alone in the room, playing with one of his old toys, he opened the door and a crash was heard due to the falling picture frame. He had dark sinister eyes, he has the shabby hair and that dreamy smile faded away. That wasn't the kid I knew long ago, that thing in front of me was none other than a hideous monster. The kid inside was afraid and so ridiculed by the force unafraid to go out of his shell. He came closer and closer until I became so afraid as to what was going on. I knew it! He was drunk! He held a knife in his pale smooth skin which turned rough by the very second he drunk the 3 hard drinks, tequila, vodka and the most likely known to all of the drunkards out there, beer. " So Jirachi, ready to be barbeque." I was twitching every time he smacked his lips and ridiculed me. "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU! SAUSAGE!" I jerked. "HELL YEAH!" He replied. He was about to turn me into one when I shone like the brightest star in the whole universe! I blinded him and I teleported to this place. That was when I found those hideous looking poachers who stabbed the effin life out of me. I cried like aw come on seriously! NOT THIS! Then you came along and helped me through that and I would like to give you my sincere thanks and my debt of gratitude.

"Oh, no need to give me anything." May said as she waved her hands disapprovingly in front of Jirachi. "No I insist. Besides, it'll help you anyway." Jirachi made them invisible which just a snap of his tiny finger or paw or whatever it is. They floated around the grand ballroom and to their amazement they found themselves with the help of Jirachi's teleportation, in front of Drew and Akiko. May didn't want to see them like this, not now but she'd sacrifice everything just to know what the heck was going on!

I saw Akiko and I to my disbelief I saw…

**May: What did I see? What the hell did I see?**

**Drew: You have to find out on the next chapter you effin dumbass.**

**May: Why you little (glows fiery aura and kicks Drew in the hinny which means butt)**

**Drew: **

**Me: Stay tuned and watch out! Drew's a machosist!**

**Drew: AM NOT! AHH HARDER!  
>Me: See what I mean <strong>

**Paul: O_O**

**Dawn: O_O  
><strong> 

**Ash: ^_^ lalala eatin my sweets (opens the door) O_O**

**Konohanna: (*yeh she has legs) O_O WHAT THE F IS GOING ON**

**Paul: Drew's having the machosist problem**

**Konohanna: O_O**

**Max: Stay tuned. **

**Max: Seriously dude!**


	17. Kingdom

I added this chapter ahead of time seeing that me and my classmates are going to have an exam. Go on and eat the cotton candy, which means read the story and enjoy the goodness. (-_- or not)

~0~0~0~

I saw Akiko and to my disbelief I saw, a golden pouch, delicately figured and sewn and out on the pouch I could see Pokeblock, pink ones actually. They had radiant beauty, they had vast arrays of sun and fire, wate and the air. It seemed to be mystifying alr\though, I don't know what are they? And what is she planning to do with them.

"Those are attract pokeblocks. They are ancient history. They don't rest in the fabric of time and space. They are a myth. Pokeblocks like those can only be made in the kingdom called Atlantica." Jirachi explained. May's eyes were filled with the watery substance that expels from your eyes that is caused by hurt and sorrow, otherwise known as tears. "How could she have known our country?" she said with a sob. She was the only key to Atlantica, the prized jewel of the king. The only lock to open the door back to Atlantica was her, the reason why it lived was her. There was something from her birth, something glowing from the inside of her body...

_~ Little baby May cried as she was being held for the first time in her mother's arms before she passed out after 5 hours. There was a glow from her chest. So bright, it outshone the sun. He dad looked up and saw something, it was a key and a note was written on top of the key, "If any harm comes to her, harm will come to Atlantica and all the others who dwell within." Her dad was scared and was ranting up and down the bed and he was hyperventilating. He promised because of that, he'd protect May no matter what the cause. Even her sisters knew why he always loved and cared for May so, because he didn't want to loose her like his wife~_

"Why do they know Atlantica?" May asked with a stern voice like she was about to pounce the moment you don't give the right answer. "I cannot tell you yet. Please enjoy the ball. I have to go to the little pokemon restroom."

May rolled her eyes. Who knew pokemon needed to pee? Was there a bathroom under those hideous red-white figures? Who knew? May said as she raised her shoulders and began to walk to the ballroom. She drunk punch like there was no tomorrow. People were dancing around and having a good time while May looked like she'd been on drugs after the last 60 red punch cups.

May POV

The party ended, people were going out and laughing like no one cared. Their stomachs were full.** Literally**, I mean look at their stomachs, buttons were flying out of snake coated designed leather jackets. Shawls were embedded with red marks which ment they drank too much fruity ice-cold punch. Tall, good looking guys earlier were scared with the mockery of being stout. I mean literally, they were cursed with the chubbiness of their jingly fats for life! Akiko was going home. I'm glad she did. That son of a devil thinks she's all that to mummify DREW! I mean what the hell is she thinking? Her life or the future of this kingdom. Obviously, she cares more about herself than the condition of Rose Petal Kingdom.

This divine kingdom should be adored with grace and elegance not with mockery and shame.

She should know that…

Pleasing sounds of laughing children enjoying…

Music flowing everywhere…

The town, greeting you a cheery hello as you pass by…

The smell of warm toast with jelly on the side…

Children holding your hands and climbing up in your shoulders…

The ease of it all makes you feel warm and nothing bad will ever happen to you. That is a kingdom…

The one that calms your heart

Warms your soul

And fills your mind with joy

Sorrows will be lifted

Pain will be no more

Poverty will be but a mere spec in the dust

And family will be more than everything you hoped for

The ones you love will be with you

The sweet sounds of laughter echoing through the home

Tickle fights, pillow fights and eating nachos while watching Twilight

But most of all running to the one you love in the sunset.

The warm summer breeze coated in your milky soft skin,

Music playing in your head

He places a rose in your hand and dances with you under the moonlight

No distractions, nothing. Just the sweet tune of the night sky playing along and the fireflies dancing all around your head and crickets playing the lonesome yet memorable chirp and the stars smiling down on you.

Someday, I'll find him, my destiny and the one whom I call my only one.

Drew was there lying helplessly on the golden throne, embedded with roses and jewels of all sorts. His innocence comforted me a little and he was all wrapped up by Charles who handed him a blanket earlier. He was so sweet.

I know I like him. I saved him once. I fell in love with him from the moment I saw him. I wonder whether he remembers me or not. But that delightful song I sang? What was it? Why did I suddenly sang that to him? Is it maybe because my heart said so? Probably not. I can see now he loves Akiko dearly. I don't wanna waste my time believing in something that won't actually happen.

He lay asleep while the employees had a good time. The congratulated me at being a very fine cook. They loved my Ice-cream sorbet and my waffle scones plus my to die for pasta. They all loved the watery feeling in their mouth as they tasted the delicacy. I've never seen them so happy in my life. They were the once weary bunch of adults who grew tired of their life but now they seemed happy. At least at some point I made some people happy in my journey to Rose Petal and I am glad they made me part of their life as well.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see…


	18. Love: A painful burden

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Drew. He was smiling down at me like I was some angel he lost all the way from heaven. He offered me his hand and said, "Would you like to dance?" He said.

I raised my eyebrow and made a what-the-fu**-is-going-on look.

He made a slight chuckle before grabbing me and leading me to the dance floor. I didn't know who, but someone clapped his hands twice then a concerto played. It was the most beautiful music I've ever heard.

A light, soft, melodic harmony was being played. It whisked me away to paradise as I swayed alone to the tune. I heard a light chuckle at my side. Drew couldn't stop chuckling until it burst into laughter. His annoying, ignorant laughter was being heard through out the whole castle. Even the Grandbull started to bark!

"What the hell is so funny, douche bag?" I yelled. "Do you call that dancing?" He said as he started to literally ROLL ON THE FLOOR. "Well, could you do better?" I said as my eyebrow began to twitch. He smirked. _What is it that he's thinking?_ I thought. My eyes grew bigger as he grabbed my hand and brung me towards him. He was like a soft cuddly teddy bear. I could feel the warmth of his breath, I couldn't resist but he doesn't belong to me, he belongs to her, even if she IS a bit**.

We twirled in the dance floor. His emerald eyes locked on to my sapphire ones. Now I realized, he had life. The once lifeless emerald orbs I saw a while ago had faded and life was now reunited into his soul. Then out of the blue, someone came on stage. IT WAS DAWN! She waved her hand and I waved back, " May! Good luck!" Dawn said. I didn't know what she ment by good luck but I just nodded and wished her luck as well for she was about to sing a special song. "She's been practicing all week you know." Drew said as a smile curled up on his lips. I now saw everything so clearly. Drew led me to the dance floor and I obliged. Dawn started to sing and merriness echoed throughout the ballroom.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles.  
>Same old tired, lonely place.<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes, and vacancy vanished when I saw your face.  
>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.<p>

Your eyes whispered, "Have we meet?"  
>Across the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me.<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy.

And it was enchanting to meet you.  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. <p>

I actually had a good time dancing. Although, I tripped a few times. Drew caught me.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.<br>I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., "Who do you love?"  
>I wondered 'til I'm wide awake.<br>And now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door.  
>I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.<br>I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew-  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go.<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.  
>I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew I was enchanted to meet you. <p>

He is truly my one and only but, Akiko…

This is me praying that this was the very first page,  
>not where the story line ends.<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon,<br>"I was enchanted to meet you."  
>Please don't be in love with someone else.<br>Please don't have somebody waiting on you.  
>Please don't be in love with someone else.<br>Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.<br>I spent forever wonderin' if you knew-  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go.<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.  
>I spent forever wonderin' if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.<br>Please don't be in love with someone else.  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you.<p>

We stopped twirling and I huffed, "You we're really good." I said. "I've done better." He said as he flipped his greenish hair. " Here." I looked up and I saw a delicate blood red flower.

It's interesting.

Interesting how something as powerful and big as love, can somehow focus all of its energy into a tiny flower.

A rose to be exact.

A rose is just love taking the form of a flower so it can be seen by mortal eyes.

It makes you wonder why they picked a rose, though.

But then again, you have to admit, a rose is beautiful.

It smells beautiful, it looks beautiful, its name is beautiful, and its meaning is beautiful.

There's something else about it that makes me think though.

Why a red rose?

What makes red roses so much more romantic than any other color rose?

Think about it.

Red is the color of death, war, and blood.

But it's still more romantic than a white rose, which is the color of light, or a yellow rose, the color of the sun.

I guess it's just more appealing.

When someone gives someone else a rose, it means that person is very special to them, and that they care deeply for them.

But roses aren't just pretty.

They have thorns.

Thorns that if your not careful enough, can pierce into your flesh and cause you to hurt and bleed.

Since roses and love are so connected to one another, do you think it's the same basic principle for love as well?

Do you think that love is a beautiful thing, but if you're careless, it can pierce right into your heart?

It's weird how love works like that.

It's unpredictable.

Even when you have found love, you end up taking it for granite, weather you realize it or not.

But then again, you never really notice how much something means to you…

…Until it's gone.

"Why isn't this lovely." I exclaimed. "Ha! You wish. By the way, that isn't for you because I like you or anything. I just admire your dance steps, oh great son of a bit**. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" I screamed. "Chill, you fat pig. I suppose the diet scones are worth your weight."

I wanted to kill him right then and there but since snoopy people are watching I guess I have to set it aside.I sighed and sat on the rose embedded velvet chair on the corner next to the scones and tea cups. He sat next to me and started to eat waffle scones in the corner. "Well…" I said as I tapped my foot as I grew impatient of waiting for his answer. "Well?" He replied. "Why did you tap me you butt ass!" I shouted constantly ringing his ears with my oh-so shattery voice. "What? I just felt like it. Secondly, there is no BUTT ASS, genius. Butt and Ass are most likely the same." Drew said as he flipped his green hair as he smirked.

'_I'd like to pull that smirk right out of his face and send it flying to Texas if I could.'_ I said as my cheeks began to burn up.

"So you're blushing already because of my presence, oh great son of a bi-." He smirked again. " If you'd see clearly in the mirror, you'd find out who the greatest son of bi**h is for ditching me for the most ignorant, self-centered, selfish, no good asshole of a princess. Why don't you just go marry her instead and make love or something like that?" I shouted.

"May I…" Drew said as he stammered and as he lay back on the walls of the court as I dragged him next to the door. "You don't even know how I feel, Drew."

I said as I turned around to walk away. As I strutted, I felt a hand slipping on my delicate soft wrist which was covered with the scent of Victoria Secret and a touch of Skin White body lotion just for moistness. I turned around and I could see Drew.

He was covering his face with his soft, grass-like green bangs. His emerald orbs couldn't be seen and his smirk that I saw dearly wanted to remove forcefully was replaced by a frown, a devilish frown. The frown that could draw a person to hell just by looking at it and those eyes where a darker shade of green unlike those emerald-ish orbs. I removed my hand from his manly grab and strutted away. "iloveyou" Drew whispered.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. What was he saying," Drew? What are you talking about?" He got up and prepared to raise to the top of his voice.

"I LOVE YOU MAY!"

He screamed to the top of his voice. I could hear the shattering of dishes on the side, gasps echoing through the corners, Charles, doing his I-knew-it-all-along-but-I-never-told-you look and people who were tugging on string and missing half of their lives. "Drew, I.." I said. He gasped for air and wiped his saliva. "You don't know how I feel. Suffering day and night, knowing you and Charles made love in your room. I wanted to make sure you didn't so I snuck into your room and luckily, didn't find a thing." Drew said. I cut him with a forceful punch. "YOU SNUCK INTO MY ROOM!." I shouted. " I didn't want to loose you because of my dear butler, May. Loving you is what keeps me alive." He exclaimed.

LIAR! I shouted.

I ran all the way to the hallway. Tears were falling from my delicate cheeks. I couldn't believe what I've just heard. Truly, he wanted to make me feel better and just kept on lying. Yeah, that's it. He doesn't love me. He's just toying with my feelings. I wanted to catch my breath on the castle veranda. The royal blood red carpet got stained because of my drenched tears but I couldn't stop. I couldn't even go on. My sapphire eyes became their once dull shape and my pinkish skin began to fade and life was sucked out of them. My voice became crooked and I was chocked by the cruel world and its mishap. I couldn't go on, knowing the people I loved so dearly lied to me. As I ran to the golden corridor, I saw a person staring down at me.

I couldn't see much but someone was there watching me.

Normal POV

Akiko sat there and sobbed, "So he really doesn't love me..."

**Drew: This was a bad ass story**

**Me: I ran out of ideas**

**May: Aw, cheer up. You'll soon have much more ideas next time. This was long enough, really!**

**Drew: Please, crickets play in her head all the time. Listen (Turns his head to my brain)**

**My head: (you can be the peanut butter to my jelly…)**

**Drew: I stand corrected**

**Max: Who makes a song about food anyway?**

**May: The guy who lost half of his cheeseburger (gets max's cheeseburger)**

**Max: Hey that's mine**

**May: Too bad, it's done.**

**Me: (hehe) Hey Drew look what I found. (Video of Drew singing in the shower)**

**Drew's video (Don't cha wish ur girlfriend was hawt like me, don't cha wish ur girlfriend was a freak like me don't cha. –deep voice- I'M FOREVER UR'S FAITHFULLY.. (air guitar with sound effects) "Thank u Brooklyn NEW YORK! **

**-sees cameara- Oh shit!)**

**Everyone laughs hysterically . **

**May and Max: ROFL  
><strong>

**Me: I thought birds died! HAHAHA  
><strong>

**Drew: Well, I sing bett—**

**(haha)**

**Drew: Than**

**(haha)**

**Drew: You listen here—**

**(haha)**

**Drew: I'm—**

**(haha)**

**Drew: aw forget it**

**Me: goodbye and hope u love the long story. Hahaha (still laughing)**


	19. Secrets

Akiko sat there and sobbed, "So he really doesn't love me..."

"You said this would all work out, hun" a sneery, annoying voice mouthed.

"You evil Gaylord Harley you tricked me. You said that stupid potion worked on Drew!".

"Uh-uh." The purple haired 'Gaylord' answered as he wagged his finger in front of Akiko's face. "I told you, sugar blossom that it only worked on a guy who DIDN'T have anyone "in mind or anything". Sadly for you gum drop, he loves that ass of a girl named May so it's your loss sweetie." Harley said as he stuck out his tongue and swayed his hips from side to side **(A/N: OH THE HORROR! 0.0)**

Akiko was getting tired of this nonsense. She was ready to pounce on that stupid Gaylord. How men would love to tear themselves limb from limb just by seeing what he has done to the guy society right now. She'd probably fly him across the ocean leaving him there and watching him maniacally as he's devoured by sharks and stung by eels. OH, how this would please her so. She stomped her foot and rushed over to the taunting Harley who was still teasing her after 2 minutes. He couldn't get enough of the angry cute faces he'd see.

Akiko's fist was like a fire ball hurled towards Harley's throat. Although she was aiming for his oh so sensitive part, **(A/N: I wonder if he went through sex change O.o) **she planned to his throat so that his annoying peppy voice would just rest in peace forever but instead she paused and muttered a silent, venomous reply. " Listen you asshole. If Drew says he loves May by tomorrow night. I'll kill you and make your intestines my dinner. Ya' got that!"

Harley gulped and wondered in the possibility of becoming fish food for humans so he decided to play a trick, the poison of a thousand deaths. It was in a small, thin vial that contained a whitish liquid. It contained water substitute for added flavor since Harley loved to whip up things which people find exquisite. This water substitute would make anyone believe they drunk water and by the next minute. The person who woud dare to drink it would die and not be awakened for a thousand years. People would consider it dead since a thousand years takes like forever and people who slumber can't be possibly awake by then. It would be like apples growing on a mango tree, IMPOSSIBLE!

"Urk, what is that foul smell." Akiko muttered as she covered her nose from the dastardly stench. "ah, this my apple pie is the oh so victorious never failing super poison of a thousand deaths." Harley said as he did his villainous pose and laughed hysterically like a mental patient gone one hundred times crazy! He clenched his fists and said the world will be mine. Akiko stood the stricken by the nonchalant pose of her pathetic associate. A little ghost like creature crept out of her mouth and crickets played their music at just the right time. "Asshole." She said at her most annoyed tone. "How dare you call me Asshole you effin Bit**! I swear to Arcaeus I'd.." He was paused by Akiko's voice. "Ah-ah." She said as she wobbled her finger. "Intestines remember?" Akiko threatened with her beautiful but somewhat threatening voice. "." Harley said as he sweatdropped. "Oh, silly me but you're in luck hun cuz this asshole as the perfect solution for your problems."

'_Oh Arcaeus why did I say that.'_

"What?" Akiko said as she turned her head to the direction of the nincompoop known as Harley. "Well, this is a deadly potion."

He was cut by the cold, solace scream of the she beast Akiko, "DAMN HARLEY I DON'T WANNA KILL HER, BIT**!"

"So, I'm a bit** now huh?" Harley said as he sweat dropped. _'Well at least she gave me trillions of dollars. That could even make me richer than that idiot king. Ha, If you do the math I'd bet that could sum up to more than a trillion in mermaid bucks.'_ Harley said as he clenched his hands high and mighty while Akiko watched his awkward moment. "Look, when you're glory days are over please can we skip to the agenda at hand." Akiko said as she crossed her arms and rapidly tapped her foot. "Right. So gum drop this little potion here can make all you're dreams come true." Harley said as he swayed the vial in front of her face. "Pour this little trinket into the king and queen's coffee tomorrow. They'll fall into a deep sleep. Imagine, you're not breathing but you're actually sleeping. Oh, the irony!" Harley said as he did a little feint pose on Akiko's upper left corner. "I'll take care of the rest hun. You on the other hand have to go with the flow and plant this of the tea tomorrow. Otherwise, princess is the only title you'll presume for the next 5 years." Harley drew closer and whispered to Akiko's ear. "You have a decision buttercup." Harley swayed his hips and walk away. Akiko shuddered but yelled to the top of her voice. "I'll…DO IT!"

'_Excellent'_

"I'll try not to make it bloody for your sake."

At the castle gardens, 11:30 was the standard time. It was nearly midnight. May's tears had stained almost every part of the once stunning red carpet. May looked up into the heavens and cried out, "Mom! What should I do?" She sobbed and fell on her knees, dirtying her once lavish, silk clothes. It's almost midnight, time was running out for the fair maiden. Time was torturing her every move and wasting her valuable second with Drew. _Mistake_, was the only thing that came up in her mind. How dare she turn away from the last chance to turn back and kiss her beloved. She would miss the times he comforted her and how much he cared for her even when the potion was being engrossed in his throat. How she wished she'd somehow turn back time and recall their first encounter and the wonderful times they shared. How she wished he'd somehow had the guts to propose before she turned back. This was the third day of her stay, the final chapter of their story, the tale of her fairytale has come to an end. Oh how she wished she could somehow return.

"May?" A worried voice called out to her. Drew was standing in the door. The balcony windows were wide open and the white curtains flew because of the windy evening. May turned around and the only thing Drew saw within her was misery and deceit. He saw a hidden secret which was waiting to come out. He wanted to know exactly he drew closer and closer until May was on the grip of the balcony rail (I think it's called a rail? I don't know anyone know what it is?)

"D-drew?"

"May, I don't know what's going on and I want to know now. I might be freaked, shocked or mesmerized my the news but just give it to me.

_I need another story__  
><em>_Something to get off my chest__  
><em>_My life gets kind of boring__  
><em>_Need something that i can confess__  
><em> 

"Drew?" May said with tears in her sapphire eyes

"You know what I want May just tell me what you're hiding." Drew said as he Drew closer to May.

"Drew please…"

" Not here. I need to go to the beach." May said as she blushed as Drew came closer. It was so close that their noses touched. Drew cursed the moment when he couldn't even kiss a girl. " Coachman, ready the horses." Drew said as he snapped his fingers to the man running at his background fetching the king a glass of water.

"Yes you're highness."

11:49

_Till all my sleeves are stained red__  
><em>_From all the truth that I've said__  
><em>_Come by it honestly I swear__  
><em>_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so…_

May and Drew bounced up and down as they rode down the bumpy path to the beach. This was the time. The time where May has to let go of her past, she loves Drew but loving him can mean she also has the strength to let go…

They walked on the beach. Drew kissed her delicate hand and lay low on his knees and pleaded. He pulled out a bright shining red box. It gleamed in the presence of the moon. He popped the box open and out cam a shinning, glimmering diamond ring. It was the most priceless in the kingdom. It could weigh a hundred tons! May dare not to cry but she did tears of joy and the other sadness. Joy because Drew truly loved her therefore proposed by the instant but sadness because he secret would be revealed meaning no wedding and Drew would be her past memory.

11:58…

"Will you marry me May?"

_Tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that will like those ears__  
><em>_Sick of all the act sincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"I can't. Sorry Drew I can't ." May cried and laid low on her knees sobbing and enclosing her faced in her cupped hands. This was the first time anyone ever proposed. Not even the handsome princes in the kingdom of Atlantica would never dare to give a dang about her. This was the first man who cared about her thus it was very hard to let go but she has to do it, for the sake of her father and the sake of Atlantica.

"Why MAY?" Drew said as He stood up and tears swelled up in his emerald orbs.

"I should've told you before.."

_This time__  
><em>_Don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics never jump in line__  
><em>_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away__  
><em> 

"I'm… this…"

The light showed and hovered upon May. The necklace wavered up on the air and an enchanting melody sang. May rose up and her delicate legs became a tail and her clothes turned into a cover for her body. She had the mermaid headdress and the enchanted orb transferred her to the water. Drew repeated to himself that this wasn't happening.

_My God, amazing how we got this far__  
><em>_It's like were chasing all those stars__  
><em>_Whose driver shining big black cars__  
><em> 

"YOU'RE A MERMAID!" Drew said as he stepped back. "Yes, I have loved you from the very first time I saved you Drew."

"So you're the one who saved me?" Drew said as he was stricken by awe.

"Yes, I love you from my last dying breath but now I must depart but remember to never forget about me and may you continue you're life with Akiko and live pleasantly." May said ash she bowed low and started to swim away but Drew called out.

_All the problems we could solve__  
><em>_And when a situation rises__  
><em>_We'll ride it into a mountain_

_Straight to though__  
><em>_I don't really like my flow, oh, so__  
><em> 

"May!" Drew yelled as the ocean waves crashed on the giant rocks.

May turned around and Drew grabbed her arm and pulled her to a passionate kiss. May could feel the tension and the sparks but she know she must go.

"I love you." Drew whispered.

"I love you too. But fate brought us to this." May said with a sob.

"Fate is cruel. Will find a way to get you back." Drew said as he held May's hands.

"No Drew, leave fate and destiny be. Our goal is to finish life and be reunited in the heavens." May said as she closed her eyes giving Drew a weak smile.

"I will never love another."

_Got no reason__  
><em>_Got no shame__  
><em>_Got no family__  
><em>_I can blame__  
><em>_Just don't let me disappear__  
><em>_I'mma tell you everything__  
><em> 

"Love, is a most painful thing. I do not even know how to begin with. I have the strength to let go and so do you."

"I will NEVER LET YOU GO!"

"You really are stubborn." May gave him a peck on the cheek and swam away tears in her eyes.

And as the waves crashed in the open sea Drew whispered, "I will always love you."_  
><em> 

_This time__  
><em>_Don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics never jump in line__  
><em>_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_


	20. Misunderstood

Dear people who have been reading this fanfic. Ugh, I'm not in the mood right now. I'm so misunderstood. My classmates won't even hear my side. They brag about how they can't have a perfect record like that. I SO F—HATE THEM. Anyway, I can't continue this story yet. I'm too stressed right now. I could just squish their insides and turn them into mush. I said sorry even if I didn't do anything wrong. They snobbed at me an dcalled me a backstabbing liar. STUPID HATERS! GO TO THE DAMN UGH! So it's complicated right now and if you stupid classmates of mineare reading this and you know who you are. THROW YOUR OWN SLE FIN THE TRASH BIN. Even my own bestfriend calls me a liar. Then spreads it to other schools through facebook (like my recent friends from other schools). UGH, if you know what it's like in my situation right now, you'd like ta' kill them as well so yeah, bye

~ harukaxshuu


	21. Revealed

**A/N: **_Sorry about the short chapter guys. I couldn't make everything up to you but I hope this is enough for you._

**Sincerely, **

_harukaxshuu_

**12:00**

**Dawn POV**

I sat there desperately wondering if May had made the right decision. Yes I was all there, right from the very start. When their noses touched in the balcony of the palace after me and Ash were ready to go home. I was there when they rode a carriage to the beach since it passed by the Inn.

When that carriage passed by, I noticed it had a red rose seal with thorns and two swords entwining with each other. I knew right then and there it was the family crest symbol. Other than the Budew, Roselia and Roserade in the palace gate, that is the exact same symbol on the palace doorway leading to the courtyard. The entrance to the ballroom was embodied with the crest. The bedrooms and especially the beds where embodied with the symbol. I just had to make sure it was the right one.

I followed it out to the beach. Now I knew, this is the exact image occurring in my mind right now. MAY WAS GOING TO CONFESS! She had to be joking! Not only would she give up her chance to be with Drew, she's going to loose to the heiress and the most evil with in the kingdom, Akiko. I hoped and prayed she would never leave such an important life. I cursed the situation. Even if I was her little sister, I cursed the day she ever came up here. It was a bad decision. She should've known the consequences occurring in her life. It isn't like life in the human world would be smooth like the waves calming in the summer breeze.

I had to alert her and tell her that she was making the biggest mistake of her entire life! I tried to get on my knees but I couldn't! Something was preventing me to do so! It then glowed dark aura and magically, I was chained! I didn't know what was going on but there is only one person responsible for the dark magic occurring in the kingdom.

I turned around and there I saw it with my own eyes. "I should've known it was you Harley." I hissed at the sight. I knew it was him.

"Oh calm down buttercup. I'm only trying to help save the kingdom!" Harley said with his never-cute puppy dog eyes. "As if! You're trying to help May go back to the kingdom and sabotage her leaving RosePetal in the wrong hands, dammit!" I yelled.

"Oh calm down hun, it's for the greater good. I'm trying to help a friend here! She's been lost and alone all her life. Now isn't that for the greater good."

"Greatest good you'll ever get is staying in prison along with you're lousy attitude, you backstabbing jerk." I hissed. He was getting out of hand and I was the only one here with like two fins **(she still doesn't get it)** and a brain **(I think she's overacting here)** so the world would be saved from the evil warlord, scratch that, Gaylord from taking over.

"Why don't you meet my friend and I'll ask her what she thinks about my little captive here." He said as he held my chin and held it up. He was checking out my face at the same time squishing my cheek bones. He released me then out of the darkness came another zombie of the darkness. , Akiko Kimberly Hinamori.

"I should've known you evil she beast. Why are you working with that retard." I hissed.

"Who you callin' retard!" Harley yelled in frustration. "Shh, calm down. It's only a matter of minutes before the queen wakes up and attends to the matters of the people. She is a very busy person you know." She said as she played with my hair. And as a common reflex, I tried to bite her hand off. "Tsk,tsk,tsk doggy. You behave now or else you won't get any treats tonight."

"What are you're plans Harley?" I said as I was getting a bit jittery. I wanted to know his plans and get the hell out of here. "Well for starters, see my necklace." Akiko said as she waved a tiny glass trinket with yarn for support in front of my face.

"I'm not blind and I can see for once you retard. Second, I don't suppose you could regret wearing that since royal material isn't the best thing for you." I looked amused as I scanned her from head to foot. She was wearing flipflops, a mast for a dress and rope for support. "You look like a hobo for cryin' out loud. Where did you get that? I just died and went to hell dot com?" I was laughing so hard I could choke on my saliva. "Lastly, (haha) I was asking Harley not you, you fu**in bit**." She looked enraged. Finally, my plan was going somewhere. "For starters, this necklace holds the key to all my problems. Drewy will be mine and the whole kingdom will belong to me. This trinket will make the king and queen sleep so soundly, you'll think they're dead! Ho-ho-ho."

"Who are you Santi Calws? The only thing you're missing is a few minor adjustments, a kind heart since you got that Yankee Stadium belly size and that beard growing there." I said as I pointed over to her face. She was covered with insult and hate. She threw a sword at me. Luckily, my plan was going smoothly. I planned it exactly. All the magic Harley put on the sword could break my chains and luckily it just did.

I was free

Until…

They came…

I saw two figures trying to strangle me. I saw Harley clap and evil laugh at the distance as he came closer. The shadowy figures then came into the light. My eyes glowed in shock. I couldn't believe it, LYDIA AND BRENDAN WERE WORKING FOR HARLEY!


	22. Wake up!

**A/N: **_Sorry about the short chapter guys. I couldn't make everything up to you but I hope this is enough for you._

**Sincerely, **

_harukaxshuu_

….

I was free

Until…

They came…

I saw two figures trying to strangle me. I saw Harley clap and evil laugh at the distance as he came closer. The shadowy figures then came into the light. My eyes glowed in shock. I couldn't believe it, LYDIA AND BRENDAN WERE WORKING FOR HARLEY!

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Lydia, May's best friend since kindergarten and Brendan, the guy who's been crushing on May ever since the day they first met. The both of them, they were clearly close to May. The two souls who made another soul the happiest soul on earth. Who could've imagined that those two souls created a bond of destruction just to destroy one dearly beloved soul.

"What the hell are you two doing? You are clearly working for Harley, the most treacherous feind the whole ocean has ever seen and you two nitwits came all the way from the sea just to join him? What kind of crap is going on here? Is this some kind of conspiracy?" I said with the hell no look on my face. I couldn't believe they'd betray May like his. I knew from the very start something was up so I decided to talk Harley into the trap again. I knew this wouldn't work the second time so I have to sweet talk a bit more to gain his fuckin' attention.

"We work for master now." Lydia said with a blank look on her face. Clearly something was up and I could tell. It's the kind of sorcery that Harley uses on all his victims, hypnotism.

"Master has been so good to us." Brendan said with the same blank look.

"My,my what do we have here? Is that betrayal I smell?" Akiko said with her stupid devilish smirk.

"You don't smell betrayal bit**." I said with furry enraged in me but I tried to keep my cool.

"What's with that crap. Don't tell me what to say whore!" Akiko said with lips trembling. I knew she was at her limit so I decided to put up a fight but then the seemingly annoying Harley stopped the fight.

"Buttercups stop fighting. You knew sugar plum (Akiko), We should really get going sweetie. Drewy will be awake right now and you want to "have action" with Drewy from here on right?" Harley said trying to slap some sense into Akiko.

"You're so right darling. Ho-ho! Ciao Dawn. Have a nice trip." Akiko said as she flicked her bangs. Damn! That reminded me of Drew, yuck!

"Darlings, please take care of Dawn for me would ya'" Harley said in a sweet tone. "AND DON"T YOU EVER BRING HER BACK!" Harley's tone then changed to a frightening ghost. I could hear eeks from the back. Surely there was something wrong with them and I have to snap them out of it.

By the time Harley and Akiko sashayed over to the castle (you don't have to be surprised at Harley), I was gathering plans for my mission.

~MISSION: SNAP THE IDIOTS OUT OF HELL

_Operation 1:_

_Make sure they remember everything May has done for them_

"Hey Lydia! Don't you remember that May had a fight over a Spheal? You always had that monochrome blush when you tugged the Spheal. In the end you got the Spheal and gave it to May as a present after all?" I said trying to smack some sense into this chick.

"Negative." Lydia said with a blank tone on her face. Damn. I was sure I caught her this time. I'll ask Brendan next.

"Hey Brendan, don't you remember the time you kissed May in the cheek. That probably wasn't a moment that hard to forget." I asked pleading to myself for an answer aside from negative.

"Nada." He responded. Hopefully, that was clearly an answer aside from negative but they still mean the same thing. Damn it I have to think of something else.

_Operation 2:_

_Operation Necklace._

Then and there I noticed the two necklaces hanging from Lydia's neck. I knew it that necklace had something to do with it. It clearly has to be necklaces since it's what got them up here. I have to decide which one before the clock strikes again and they both go down the aisle with dan-dan-daran (wedding song _~I think~_) playing. But which one.

The necklaces look identical but the craftsmanship shouldn't be hard to tell apart. I looked closely and inspected my necklace as I was being carried on the beach and into a crate beyond the sand. Luckily I had just enough time to get the right one.

Apart from the twirls in my necklace it had a iris on top and signifies purity in a sense while in Lydia, it formed a quaint daisy. Although the both are sometimes mistaken and hard to tell apart (but in real life they are really easy to tell apart), I can tell the difference in the craftsmanship easily.

I tried to distract the one who held me, Lydia. I turned around and faked a coo of a chatot since that is her favorite specimen of pokebird(?). Instantly by instinct, she turned around and I was able to crush the necklace with my bare hands. Luckily for me, Harley isn't into crafts as much as I do and was able to make weak jewelry.

"Huh? What the hell just happened? What are we doing in the human world?" Lydia asked a bit confused.

"No time to explain. Right now would you help me beat up Brendan first?" I asked not knowing what my sentence meant.

"Beat him up? Whatever for?" Lydia asked. Sounding a bit too british. Clearly it isn't the time I look surprised sine we are in the crisis that could damage the whole world.

"Just beat him up and I'll explain later." I said as I rushed to Brendan preparing to grapple him and beat the fu** out of that asshole.

"Whatever you say Dawn."

Lydia and I started to beat the crap out of Brendan and we eventually broke the necklace into pieces. Unfortunately, Lydia couldn't stop stomping the life out of Brendan.

"Hey Lydia, you can stop now." I said looking a bit sheepish.

"Oh-ah gomen!" She said as she bowed low and apologized.

"What the hell happened?" Brendan asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Right now we should stop the wedding from being totally successful. We have to get May guys." I said being overly in control and rising with power.

"Where is she right now?" Brendan asked looking a bit worried and horrified. Even though he knows May loves Drew, he is willing to accept that fact that is one asset in him that's bound to become useful in breakups.

"She's somewhere in Atalantica. Right now we should be going there. I knew the perfect spot where she'll be hiding."

The trio commenced on the journey in search of love in the crisis filled world. Will they find the one lost soul of the gang or will the wedding bells chime on one sunny but gloomy day.


	23. Fight on!

**A/N: Sorry this was a bit rushed. I need to re read my story again to get the emotions and the characters right. For now, please settle for this 22.5 chapter of the story. I hope that you will consider this small sorry gift. Thank you.~**

Everything was fine but then I just didn't know where to begin. Everything crumbled so fast. I though everything was going to be alright. I thought that finally someone could love me for me but I was wrong. I am no where. No one can find me here. I am amongst all my treasures. Little trinkets to show me that once, I was loved by a really special person, my mom. My family equally showed me love though but none of that could surpass my mom's. I could still hear her whispering to me sweet words that would calm me down. I was a cry baby and I admit that but because of the hardships and father running the kingdom now, I have no choice but to grow up.

'_Growing up is hard'_ I said to myself but I was left with no other choice.

Letting go is another part of growing up. I never really realized that Harley grew much stronger. Father is getting old. His hands are growing numb and he is not even fit to rules the kingdom now if not for his unlimited source of power but just like him, his power is slowly weakening. As I child, I would give up everything I loved for my sisters, my dolls, my sea urchin collection, my shells, even the stuffed sea horse that I liked but why is letting go so hard right now?

Drew

All I can think about is him. In fact, why is he different?

The fact that it's so hard to let him go. There must be something special in him. Why am I feeling that whenever I am near him, I want to be by his side forever. Is it wrong to want someone? Is it wrong for me to love someone? If it's not, tell me…

'_Why is the world pushing me away from him?'_

"Mom, why did you leave. You should've been here by my side. You should've stopped Harley and that Akiko girl. You should've stayed. Don't leave me here alone." I whispered as I let a small tear drip from my eyes. I hugged the photograph as I remembered the times when mom was still around.

"May!"

That voice. It couldn't be.

"Dawn, it's not safe. Let me be. Go to the surface." I said as I turned around realizing the face of my sister. I don't want her to see me this broken. She has no one to look up to at this point. I'm a sore loser.

"Face it Dawn. I lost. Drew is in love with Akiko now."

"You don't get it do you?" Dawn said as she swam closer to me.

"What don't I get huh? That he has already fallen for her now that I am out of the picture? That right now someone is holding him close than I did? Someone who cherished his feelings more than me? THE FACT THAT I'M JUST A STUPI MERMAID! " I screamed. This was no good. Letting all my feelings out like this. _Dawn don't do this, my heart might explode inside my chest. I beg of you let me do this to myself for once._

"Dawn. I'm in love with him. The fact that I love him so much is why I set him free to love another human girl not some freaky fish girl who can't even walk properly on two feet."

Then I heard the coral break. Dawn was fuming. Alongside of her I see two silhouettes forming and to my surprise it was Lydia and Brendan.

"May." I heard Brendan's voice. Not now Brendan, I'm still so confused.

"Does loving someone mean letting go for real? What if fate had some other plans? What if fate never really had a plan at all?"

'_What was he saying?'_

"Fate can be directed May. You can show it the way. You can show it the way to your happiness." Lydia chimed.

"The only way for you to do that is fight" Dawn said with a fighting spirit.

That left me in deep thought. I was confused. I raised my eyebrow at them wondering what was going on but then they had other plans. Dawn took hold of my arm and swam as fast as she could with incredible speed. "WHHHAAAA-." I screamed.

"FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON!" Dawn said and Lydia chimed in with the fun. Just when did the seriousness end? I was moping a few seconds ago and here I am swimming to who knows where. I closed my eyes hoping that this nightmare would end but in fact, you cannot close your eyes to the things you don't want to see. In reality, you need to face the facts. You need to know your place. You need to understand that everything in life has it's purpose and if it's not for you, leave it alone. But I realize that I am still here, my sister and my two best friends are here. Why are they still supporting me even though I have lost all hope. Maybe there is a reason why I am still holding on? That little voice inside me says, _hope._ I thought that I lost it but somehow, it is what kept me hanging on.

I thought that Drew loved another even when he promised me not to. Somehow, that voice inside me says that he never did love another. But I shook it off drowning in my own self-pity.

I was up on land and I realized the place where I revealed all my secrets to Drew.

"This is the place where I ended things between us."

"This.." Dawn said as she took something from a small pouch, "is where you patch things up again. Things were broken, that's true but nothing can be permanently broken. Scars are just reminders that we once fought harder for something we truly love, they're there but they're there for a purpose. So fight on, Nee-chan." Dawn said smiling while give me a little golden orb to eat.

"This golden orb, when eaten gives you the power to make you have legs for a day. Hurry now and go meet your prince charming. Stop him from marrying the wrong girl." Lydia said with a wink and with that, I gobbled up the orb and instantly, my tail turned into legs. I set off on a journey to the palace again and this time…_I'm fighting back._


End file.
